L'Ombre rouge
by Mibbia
Summary: 1870, Bella est une belle et talentueuse chanteuse qui travaille dans un opéra ..Mais pas n'importe lequel: Celui là est dit "hanté" par un fantôme, un homme masqué entièrement vêtu de noir qui nourrit un amour exclusif et absolue envers la jeune femme
1. La peur

_Voilà , encore une new fiction .._

_Un mélange du fantôme de l'opéra (G Leroux et A Lyod Webber) et Twilight (S Meyer) ..a vous de me donner votre avis._

_

* * *

_

Janvier 1870 , Paris.

Madame Gery était comme une mère pour moi, elle m'avait éduquée depuis la mort de mon père avec gentillesse et affection … pourtant, elle était toujours froide et distance avec moi malgré les années passées.

Elle semblait toujours craindre quelque chose lorsqu'elle était en ma compagnie et sursautait à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait une ombre , même la sienne.

Si au début j'étais inquiète au sujet de son étrange peur et de la distance qu'il y avait entre nous, je m'étais finalement habituée à ma mère adoptive et avait fait mon deuil de ma douce vie passée.

- « Bella , Tu es là ? » demanda Mme Gery en agitant sa main devant mes yeux pour me ramener à elle.

- « Oh ! Désolée , j'étais dans mes pensées ! » répondis-je en m'empourprant, comme à mon habitude.

- « encore une fois .. » marmonna-t-elle au moment même où sa fille biologique fit irruption dans la petite loge réservée au danseuses.

Angela me chercha du regard quelques secondes avant de me sauter dessus pour m'étreindre, son corps tremblant inhabituellement contre moi alors qu'il faisait une chaleur à étouffer.

- « Mon Dieu …_ Il _a encore frappé ..il a faillit la tuer ! » me murmura-t-elle difficilement tandis que j'essayais (en vain) de comprendre de quoi elle me parlait.

- « De quoi tu parles Ang' ? Que c'est-il passé ? » ma voix tremblait légèrement vers la fin.

- « Le _fantôme_ … il a encore frappé , mais cette fois c'était pire que d'habitude...Il a couper la corde qui tenait le décors et si Carlotta n'avait pas bouger … elle serait morte! »

Mon sang se glaça instantanément, je savais pertinemment qu'il y avait un _espri_t , comme disent les autres danseuses, qui hantait notre opéra mais il n'avait jamais vraiment été dangereux. Jusqu'à présent, il ne faisait que airer (à ce qu'on disait, je ne l'avais jamais vue et je n'y croyais pas) sans faire de mal a personne.

Alors que les battements de mon cœur accéléraient rapidement ,je vis du coin de l'œil ma mère adoptive s'éclipser de la pièce en quatrième vitesse ...le visage à la fois livide et affolé.

- « Shhut Ang' ...c'était sans doute un accident ,tu sais bien que Joseph n'est pas très doué ... » lui dis-je sans trop savoir si j'essayais de la rassurer elle..ou moi.

Elle renifla quelques minutes et se détacha de moi pour m'offrir un petit sourire.

- « Tu as raison , c'est que … Jessica me racontait qu'elle l'avait vue une fois et... mon imagination m'a sans doutes jouée des tours! » un petit rire accompagna sa dernière phrase puis elle me prit la main pour me placer devant le plus grand miroir de la loge.

Je ne la quittait pas des yeux durant ma séance maquillage et remarquais que la peur n'avait pas quittée son regard d'habitude si insouciant.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Angela me scruta dans tout les angles et m'aida à me lever de la petite chaise en bois sur laquelle j'étais.

- « C'est bon Bella, tu es presque prête à monter sur scè.. » elle fut coupée avant la fin de sa phrase par Mme Gery qui ouvrit la porte d'entré pour s'approcher de moi calmement.

- « Bella , tu vas remplacer Carlotta ce soir. » Dit la vieille femme au visage épuisé.

Ses mots mirent un temps fou à s'imprimer dans mon esprit et quand enfin je réussi à comprendre ce qu'elle m'avait dit , une voix familière que je n'avais entendue que dans mes rêves s'éleva autour de nous :

- « Je compte sur vous, mademoiselle Swan » Souffla un profond ténor qui semblait venir de l'arrière de la pièce, là où l'obscurité était la plus présente.

Les ongles de ma presque sœur me rentrèrent dans le bras lorsqu'elle aperçut en même temps que moi la rose rouge entourée d'un ruban noir posée sur le meuble devant le miroir.

Un violent courant d'air traversa la pièce et toutes les bougies s'éteignirent en même temps.

Un seul mot occupait à présent mon esprit : Fantôme.

* * *

_Voilà , fin de ce premier chapitre .. _

_Vous découvrirez mieux les personnages et l'entourage de Bella dans le prochain chapitre .._

_Euuh.._

_Votre avis ?_


	2. l'envoutement

_Un violent courant d'air traversa la pièce et toutes les bougies s'éteignirent en même temps._

_Un seul mot occupait à présent mon esprit : Fantôme._

_

* * *

_

Nous restâmes sans bouger une dizaines de minutes avant que Mme Gery n'allume une petite bougie une fois sûre que la présence fantomatique fut apparemment partie.

Mon regard était fixé sur la fleure éclairée par une faible flamme posée sur le meuble , je me sentais comme... envoutée par le présent que je venais de recevoir et j'étais prête à parier que mon cœur était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Ce fut Angela qui me sortit de ma transe en tirant plutôt violemment sur la manche de ma robe.

- « Bella ! Tu me fais peur , réagis pitié ! » criait-elle , le visage strié de larmes alors que sa mère se trouvait à l'opposé de la pièce avec une expression sinistre sur le visage.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour que je puisse exprimer quelque chose mais rien ne sortit. Je voulais parler , dire n'importe quoi juste pour rassurer Angela cependant ma gorge était tellement nouée qu'il m'étais complétement impossible d'émettre le moindre son.

Je ne fis donc qu'acquiescer et délaissais à nouveau l'attention portée à mon amie pour me déplacer dans la pièce où l'atmosphère était lourd vers l'étrange présent que j'avais reçus précédemment.

Bien que je sentis les yeux de ma ''famille'' rivés sur moi, je tendis la main vers la rose et attrapais délicatement la tige entre mes doigts. L'odeur que dégageait la plante était ensorcelante et je ne pus m'empêcher de la montée jusqu'à mon visage pour mieux sentir son parfum si exquis.

Un violent coup à la porte attira mon attention puis la voix forte du metteur en scène s'éleva dans le silence « Isabella , dépêchez vous … le rideau se lève dans cinq minutes, j'espère que vous êtes prêtes? ».

Pardon ? Le ...rideau ?

Oh mon Dieu ! J'avais complétement oubliée le spectacle !

Je me retournais automatiquement vers Angela et me rendis compte qu'elle était aussi ébahie que moi, seule Mme Gery gardait une apparence calme et froide ...comme à son habitude.

Un autre coup impatient retentis derrière nous et je réalisais que je n'avais pas encore donnée de réponse .

- « Oui , oui. J'arrive » Miracle , ma voix était revenue et ne sonnait pas affolée comme je le craignait.

Mon amie m'interrogea du regard pour savoir si je me sentais vraiment capable d'assuré la pièce de ce soir et je hochais en silence la tête en signe d'approbation.

Puis tous se déroula très vite : ma mère adoptive me poussa doucement vers la chaise et me remaquilla légèrement avant de me tendre le script de la représentation que je connaissais déjà par cœur.

La façon dont j'avais oubliée l'intervention du ..fantôme était incroyable , la fleure avait totalement disparue de mes pensées et je ne m'aperçus même pas du fait qu'elle était tombée sur le plancher usé tellement j'étais absorbée par le texte.

Au moment où je me sentais vraiment prête à sortire pour aller vers la scène, la main ferme de Mme Gery m'attrapa le bras et me mit la rose d'un rouge plus sanglant que jamais dans la main.

- « Fais attention , Bella. » dit-elle simplement puis elle me lâcha précipitamment et sortit de la loge avec élégance, sa longue robe bleu marines touchant à peine le sol.

Choquée et perdue, je ne réagis pas jusqu'à ce qu'Angela me prenne la fleure pour la remettre à sa place initial, c'est à dire sur le vieux meuble en tremblant.

- « Je crois qu'elle devient folle ...Il y a de quoi me dira-tu ; Un opéra hanté n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qui laisse quelqu'un rationnel longtemps. » murmura-t-elle tout en défroissant pour la centième fois ma robe, le regard perdue dans le vide.

Son visage sombre se leva puis s'éclaira en un instant et elle me sourit avec sincérité.

- « Bon , oublions ça pour le moment , tu as un publique à conquire ma belle! »

* * *

_Hello !_

_Bon désolée pour ce chapitre court (-.-') mais je posterais la suite dimanche 26 septembre (soit après demain)!_

_Un grand merci à vous tous/toutes pour vos reviews , j'éspère ne pas vous décevoir!_

_Ah et aussi , j'ai dit que l'entourage de Bella serait ..expliquer (?) dans ce chapitre mais comme vous l'avez remarqués , ce n'était finalement pas le cas mais promis vous en saurez plus au prochain chapitre !_

_Juste pour info , Bella à 19 ans ici ._

_Voilà , il est 22h32 et je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !_


	3. Il est temps

_« Bon , oublions ça pour le moment , tu as un publique à conquire ma belle! »_

_

* * *

_

Chanter : voilà tout ce qui comptais à présent pour moi.

Sur scène, je me sentais entière, un sentiment d'harmonie complète me saisissais jusqu'au plus profond de mon être puis le monde qui m'entourait disparaissait totalement, le publique devenait invisible et ce qui me pouvait tourmentée précédemment se dissipait comme par magie.

Pour moi ,c'était ça le paradis.

J'avais les yeux ouverts, pourtant des lumières éblouissantes me rendait aveugle alors que je sentais mon âme s'envoler dans un sentiment de sérénités totale lorsque ma voix s'élevait avec puissance autour de moi,un silence calme et apaisant m'enveloppant de toute part.

Le temps semblait belle et bien s'être arrêter l'espace d'une chanson puis le rêve redevint réalité et mon cœur se serra au plus au point quand les applaudissements du publique retentirent dans tout l'opéra..pour moi.

Je fis une légère révérence vers les centaines de personnes qui frappaient des mains et manquais de m'écrouler sur sol au moment précis où le rideau fut baissé. Ma prestation m'avait vidée de mon énergie vitale cependant mes jambes réussissent à tenir courageusement le poids de mon corps quelques instants puis mes genoux flageolèrent et je glissais mollement sur le parquet lissé à la perfection.

Par je ne sais quel miracle, Angela ,habillée en danseuse de ballet, se trouvait près de moi à ce moment et n'eut presque aucun mal à me rattraper avant que ma tête ne touche le bois par terre.

Elle passa mon bras derrière son cou et me souleva de toutes ses forces , j'eus une pensée pour elle et ses 38 kilos pour son mètre 45 (_oui ,je l'ai mise toute petite je sais pas pourquoi_) qui devait portés avec difficulté mon corps de jeune femme (_1m69 pour 53 kg_) mais mon cerveau fut encore accaparé par ma précédente prestation.

J'étais presque abasourdie, jamais je n'avais ressentis de tels sentiments en chantant ...pourtant ce soir, j'étais sûre d'avoir basculée dans un autre monde.

- « C'était époustouflant, magique ! » dit mon amie entre deux souffles alors que nous approchions visiblement de la chambre ...une minute , la chambre ?

- « Il faut..que je me démaquille.. » murmurais-je, épuisée.

Angela me sourit gentiment et me dit qu'il semblait plus important pour ma santé que j'aille dormir sur le champ puis rajouta en gloussant très légèrement qu'il ne faudrait pas en parler à notre mère.

Elle ouvrit la porte aussi grand qu'elle le put avec moi accroché à son cou et nous rentrâmes dans la chambre au murs d'un beau bleu nuit.

Mon amie me déposa sur le lit , détacha mon corset et se leva pour partir mais je la retins autant que je le pus avec ma faible poigne, elle comprit mon intention et se retourna vers moi.

- « Je n'ai jamais ressentis ça, Ang', c'était incroyable. » ma voix était à peine audible cependant elle comprit et hocha la tête pensivement puis s'éloigna me quitter pour de bon jusqu'à ce que je ne l'interpelle un dernière fois.

- « Il faudra qu'on parle de .. ce qui c'est passé dans la loge ,demain. » fis-je , les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés avant le spectacle me revenaient petit à petit.

Angela répondis positivement, ses yeux noirs étaient devenus voilées en un instant puis elle disparue derrière la porte,me laissant seule dans mes draps. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à me possédé et je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

* * *

PDV : Mme Gery.

Il faillait que je _le_ trouve, le plus rapidement possible pour essayer de _le_ convaincre d'attendre plus ..de la laisser tranquille encore quelques années.

Je cherchais partout la trappe menant à son domaine et me hissais dans le sous terrain précipitamment en espérant trouver la personne que je recherchais là bas.

Mes bottines frappèrent durement le sol et des éclaboussures d'eaux sales mélangées à la boue tachèrent ma robe ,mais je ne m'en préoccupais guère pour l'instant .

- « Edward ! Il faut que nous parlions , montrez vous !» hurlais-je dans les catacombes désertes.

Je courais à toute allure parmi les rats en appelant le fameux fantôme aussi fort que je le pouvais et alors que je commençais réellement à ne plus croire en sa présence, une ombre apparue dans un des recoins derrière moi. Je fis volte face et me retrouvais à quelques mètre de l'homme que j'avais malencontreusement rencontrée il y a plusieurs années, seul son masque blanc brillait à la très faible lueur de la torche que je tenais entre mes mains et réprimais un frisson devant sa carrure fantomatique et effrayante.

- « Que voulez vous ? » Demanda-t-il de sa voix d'outre tombe , une pointe d'énervement perceptible .

- « Je vous en supplie , permettez moi de garder Isabella encore quelques années , au moins jus.. »

- « Non, je vous ai déjà laissez un an de plus que prévue. » me coupa-t-il froidement.

- « Mais .. »

- « Je déteste répéter : non c'est non. Auriez vous oubliés ce qu'il se passe lorsque l'on m'énerve ? Auriez vous oubliés votre mari ? Souhaitez vous donc que votre fille , ou vous même , subisse le même sort que lui ? »

Mon cœur se brisa à l'énonciation de mon défunt et tendre époux que cet homme , ce monstre masqué avait abattu pour avoir pénétré les catacombes qu'il habitait.

Pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie ? Il fallait bien que quelqu'un de _normale_ s'occupe de la petite Swan , sa protégée que j'avais élevée une partie de ma vie et il savait parfaitement que n'oserais rien faire contre lui , l'idée que ma Angela soit en danger m'était insupportable car j'aimais ma fille plus que tout au monde.

Angela … était devenue la meilleure amie , la sœur de Bella au fil de années.

Un étrange bruit me sortir de mes pensées et mon regard jusqu'à la planté sur la flaque à mes pieds se leva pour se poser sur le fantôme qui s'était dangereusement approché de moi.

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie , je pus voire la moitié non cachée de son visage et m'étonnais encore de ses traits surnaturels, de ses pupilles dorées qui brillait de folie dans l'obscurité.

- « J'irais la chercher cette nuit ...et la ramènerais avant le lever du soleil , maintenant partez. » ordonna-t-il durement puis recula pour disparaître dans le noire.

Le froid m'enveloppa cruellement et je dus renoncer à ma tentative de négociation.

Je n'eus pas de mal à retrouver mon chemin malgré la pauvre visibilité et une fois rendue à la surface, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma fille adoptive.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement sur le lit dans lequel dormais la jeune fille et une larme coula sur ma joue.

Qu'avait fait cette pauvre enfant innocente pour mériter cela ?

* * *

_Bonjouur :D_

_Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, je tiens juste à préciser qu'il n'y aura plus d'autre chapitres ...du point de vue autre que celui de Bella (je vous ai fais peur ?).._

_J'hésite pour le prochain chapitre entre faire la suite de l'histoire ou bien la ''rencontre'' de Mme Gery avec Edward/le fantôme... _

_Et aussi , je ne sais pas encore si ce dernier sera un vampire ou non ...il sera bien à moitié démasqué en tout cas ^^_

_Donc , votre avis ?_

_Mibbia_


	4. Le retour de la Rose

Alors que je dormais paisiblement, un crissement métallique retentit dans ma chambre et me réveilla en sursaut.

Je me redressai d'un coup sur le lit mais ne distinguai absolument rien autour de moi car ma chambre était totalement noyée dans le noir.

Pourtant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je sentis une présence pesante m'entourer et ne pus m'empêcher de repenser aux évènements aussi étranges qu'effrayants qui m'étaient arrivés il y a à peine quelques heures.

Mon regard ensommeillé finit par s'habituer légèrement à l'obscurité et je fus surprise de découvrir une flamme danser derrière le grand miroir incrusté dans le mur de ma chambre.

Je fermai les yeux et comptai jusqu'à 10 avant de me pincer puis rouvris rapidement les paupières en attendant quelqu'un m'appeler d'une voix mélodieuse et grave.

- « Isabella .. »

Le doux ténor murmurait mon prénom avec une sorte de passion et mon sang se glaça en reconnaissant l'intonation du _fantôme_.

Comme une enfant effrayée, je me cachai sous les draps en mettant mon oreiller sur les oreilles pour ne plus _l_'entendre.

La tête enfouie dans le matelas, je tremblai de peur et attendis de longues, très longues minutes jusqu'au moment où le silence ,uniquement accompagné par les battements saccadés de mon cœur, revint.

Je risquai alors un regard vers le mur et retins de justesse un cri lorsque je vis la rose aux couleurs sanglantes posée sur une espèce de table à côté de la bougie, derrière le miroir.

Comme dans la loge, je fus prise d'un besoin fou de la toucher, de la prendre entre mes doigts et je ne pus donc pas m'empêcher de bondir hors du lit, pieds nus sur le sol glacé, vers la vitre réfléchissante.

Au moment même où ma main envoutée toucha le miroir, l'homme masqué apparut devant moi.

La peur avait comme disparu par magie pour laisser place à la fascination : je m'étais imaginée un monstre au visage hideux mais au lieu de ça, j'étais en face de ce qui semblait être un dieu issu de la mythologie. Sa peau pâle à l'extrême contrastait fortement avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et ses traits étaient parfait...du moins d'après ce que je pouvais voir car la moitié droite de son visage était cachée par un masque blanc. Le plus surnaturel en lui était ses yeux d'un or presque limpide.

Alors que j'étais en émerveillement devant le fantôme de l'opéra, il leva sa main gantée et me la tendit galamment tandis que la vitre qui nous séparait sembla disparaître.

Charmée et ensorcelée jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, je n'hésitai pas à mettre ma paume dans la sienne et ses longs doigts fins de pianiste se refermèrent doucement autour de mon poignet.

Mon regard planté dans le sien, je ne me rendis pas tout de suite compte que nous nous étions mis à marcher dans un couloir sombre, à peine éclairé par la lueur d'une torche qu'il tenait dans sa main libre.

Nous marchâmes environs une demie heure pendant laquelle je ne ressentis aucune peur et nous arrivâmes enfin devant une barque en bois sur laquelle se trouvait une quantité de fines bougies allumées, flottant à la surface d'une sorte de lac où l'eau était noire.

Il me fit signe de monter et je m'exécutai sans réfléchir alors qu'un millier d'alertes retentissait dans ma tête pour me faire prendre conscience du danger qui m'entourait. Mais je n'eus qu'une seule pensée en tête :

J'ai passé le point de non-retour à l'instant où j'ai suivi le fantôme.

* * *

_Niark niark nirak , que je suis sadique en m'arrêtant ici ..mais pas d'inquiétudes : la suite sortira au plus tard ce weekend !_

_En attendant , merci encore pour vos reviews encourageantes et …_

_Merci mille fois à LiliM66 qui a bien voulu m'aider en corrigeant ce chapitre, en attendant que je trouve un/une bêta !_

_Donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un de m'aider , qu'il m'envoie un MP le plus rapidement possible ^^_

_Bref , merci de suivre cette histoire , biz'_

_Mibbia_

_PS : vous aurez remarqué que j'ai changé la couleur des cheveux d'Edward , c'est pour faire une sorte de mélange entre la fantôme et le vampire … Ah, et oui ,vous en saurez plus sur sa nature dès le prochain chapitre !_

_PPS : la chanson « learn to be lonely » de la BO du fantôme de l'opéra est vraiment trop triste :'(_


	5. Pourquoi moi ?

Le fantôme se tenait à présent devant moi , son ombre se mouvait lentement pour faire avancer la barque dans l'obscurité où il était impossible de voir là où nous allions ,cependant , il ne sembla éprouver aucun doute vers la direction que nous prenions et ramait sans difficulté vers une rive invisible pour la simple mortel que j'étais.

Alors que la partie cohérente en moi commençait à refaire surface et que mon cœur s'affolait rapidement, l'homme masqué virevolta sur lui même puis planta à nouveau son terrible et fascinant regard dans le mien.

Quelque part au fond de moi, je savais pertinemment deux choses : cet être ne pouvait pas être humain et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il avait .. un certain don pour m'envouter car si il y avait un grand nombre d'adjectifs qui pouvait me décrire, naïve n'en faisait pas partie.

Ses pupilles couleurs ors s'assombrissaient à vue d'œil tandis qu'il nous guidaient vers d'étranges lumières et bougies allumées qui sortaient de l'eau au moment même où nous traversâmes une sorte de grille en fer rouillé qui brillait à la lueurs des flammes magiques. Je pouvais à présent percevoir le sol , une brume épaisse et fantomatique survolait l'eau qui nous entourait puis le bateau se stoppa près de la terre sèche sur laquelle sauta mon compagnon.

Il sauta du bateau à une vitesse hallucinante, sans pour autant faire tanguer le véhicule marin, et se tourna à nouveau vers moi avant de hoter sa cape d'un geste très gracieux et habile à la fois.

Il demeura immobile quelques instant puis m'offrit encore une fois sa main pour que je puisse m'extraire du bateau , cependant … Une boule d'angoisse s'était formée dans mon ventre et mon instinct de survie me disait clairement de partir, s'il l'était toute fois encore possible.

- « Viens , Isabella. » m'intima-t-il de sa voix suave avant de rajouter très faiblement ,si faiblement que je n'aurais su dire si j'avais rêver ou s'il avait vraiment ses deux mots qui me donnèrent la chaire de poule, « ..mon ange ...».

Bien qu'à présent complétement consciente du danger, je levais mes doigts tremblotants vers lui après avoir perçus le très vif éclat de colère passer dans les prunelle incandescente du fantôme , qui par ailleurs était vêtu de vêtements très riches et beaux. Je pris donc mon courage à deux mains et descendis de l'embarcation et , comme à mon habitude, trébuchais sur Dieu sait quoi et manquais de m'écrouler par terre … pourquoi manquais ? Car il me rattrapa avant que je ne touche le sol.

Sa poigne sur moi était puissante au point de faire mal et une envie folle de hurler me pris soudainement , il était proche de moi , _beaucoup trop proche_ de moi.

- « A L'AID... » il mit sa main vêtu de cuir noir sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de continuer mon cris , puis je le le sentis se pencher vers mon cou .

- « Chut , chut … n'abime pas ta jolie voix s'il te plait... D'autant plus que personne ne peut t'entendre d'ici alors il est inutile de hurler … me comprends tu, Isabella ? » souffla-t-il contre ma gorge.

Si il fut un moment où je le trouvais fascinant , cela avait bien changer. J'étais à présent effrayée et terrorisée par cet homme si troublant et mystérieux.

Je hochais silencieusement la tête, quelques larmes ,aussi glacée, que _son _souffle coulaient sur mes joues puis il me libéra de son emprise pour se précipiter vers ce qui semblait être un très vieil orgue, à environs quatre mètres de moi.

Il s'assit calmement sur le tabouret, mis en ordre ses partitions et pivota pour vérifier que je n'avais pas bouger.

Paralysée par la peur, je n'osais même pas effectuer le moindre mouvement et gardais la tête baisser, les yeux rivés sur le bas de la robe que j'avais portée toute la soirée et qui était à présent déchirée à certains endroits, cependant je dus lever mon visage vers le fantôme lorsqu'il m'appela.

- « S'il te plait, chante pour moi. » Sa requête sonnait plus comme un ordre et je ne sus trop comment réagir … refuser serait impossible mais j'avais la gorge si serré qu'il m'était impossible d'émettre le moindre son, alors une chanson …

Je ne pus me retenir de sursauter lorsque son regard à présent aussi noir et profond que la nuit me scruta intensément , un mélange de fureur et de tristesse clairement détectable dans l'éclat qui allumait ses pupilles.

- « Pourquoi moi ? » questionnais-je enfin.

* * *

_Nihu , fin du chapitre 5 .._

_Un dialogue un peu plus poussé au prochain chapitre mais pour l'instant j'improvise totalement à chaque chapitre ^^_

_hum.. pas grand chose à dire :O _

_je cherche toujours un/une bêta .._

_merci , merci et encore merci à vous tous/toutes _

_à bientôt , biz'_

_mibbia_


	6. Musique

_-« Pourquoi moi ? » questionnais-je enfin._

Sa mâchoire se crispa instantanément et ses pupilles sombres flamboyèrent dangereusement.

Un sentiment de colère et d'incompréhension total me consuma à une vitesse fulgurante et je ne pus retenir mon flot de paroles inutiles,

- « Où suis-je ? Que me voulez vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Comment.. »

- « Silence ! » il me coupa sur un ton sans appel, froid et coupant comme la glace, et mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements lorsque je me rendis compte que son regard était plus enflammé, plus effrayant et surtout plus mortel que jamais.

De retour en état de terreur, je reculais le plus discrètement et rapidement possible vers le premier appui qui se trouvait près de moi. C'est donc ainsi que je me retrouvais dos à une paroi rocheuse qui semblait avoir été poncée tandis que le fantôme se pinçait l'arrête du nez pour essayer de se calmer.

Bien qu'une partie de moi me criait de tenter de fuir tant que j'en avais l'occasion (si l'on peut appeler ça comme ça), je savais intérieurement que cet homme me rattraperais sans aucun problème. Pourquoi ? Car il n'est pas humain, il est bien plus.

Je me laissais lentement glisser contre la pierre rugueuse et me retrouvais à genoux par terre puis attendis anxieusement de voir l'homme masqué se calmer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, voyant que mon hôte ne changeait toujours pas de position, j'ouvris faiblement ma bouche sèche et commençais à interpréter à voix basse la chanson de la représentation que j'avais donnée à l'opéra dernièrement.

Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer sur les paroles. La douce tornade de mélodies commença à m'emporter. Je la sentis se répandre en moi puis se diffuser lentement hors de mon être.

Tout comme lors de ma prestation publique, je ressentais de divines sensations et oubliais ma situation actuelle plus que douteuse,je dirais même précaire ,ainsi que tout ce qui pouvait me tourmenter . (N/B : comment peut-on oublier la présence d'Edward ))(N/A : That is the question ^^)

J'étais, pour ainsi dire, déconnectée à la réalité et ne me rendis même pas compte de l'orgue qui accompagnait dorénavant ma voix dans ses diverses tonalités.

Puis, soudain, la magie cessa comme elle avait commencé et j'ouvris douloureusement les yeux pour retourner dans le temps présent. Mon regard se posa directement sur la silhouette noire penchée sur l'instrument de musique imposant et nous restâmes tous deux immobiles plusieurs minutes.

Une douce berceuse commença finalement et brisa étrangement l'angoissante ambiance qui demeurait dans la pièce.

Les faibles forces qui me restaient se dissipèrent et je ne pus lutter longtemps contre le sommeil qui m'enveloppait d'une façon réconfortante et tendre.

Alors que mon esprit partait dans les Abysses, je pus vaguement entendre un lointain et magnifique ténor me murmurer à l'oreille des mots que mon cerveau embrumé était incapable d'assimiler pour le moment.

- « Je t'aime tant, mon ange. »

* * *

_HAHA , FIN !_

_Non , allez c'était une blague ;)_

_la suite ...maintenant !_

* * *

Une boite à musique.

Voilà la première chose que je vis en ouvrant les yeux, une boite à musique avec un petit singe en peluche sur le couvercle.

Une tendre mélodie s'échappait de l'objet posé en face de moi et j'eus le sentiment d'être perdue, ma mémoire avait fait abstraction de tout souvenir.

J'examinais mon entourage attentivement, découvrais des coussins bordeaux qui m'entouraient de toutes parts et sursautais en remarquant l'épais rideau noir qui cachait le reste du décor autour de moi.

Ce fut après avoir jeté plusieurs coups d'œil furtifs vers les faibles rayons de lumière qui passaient à travers le tissu que je tirais sur les pans de velours sombres dans le but de m'échapper de cette espèce de cocon. Ma vue encore affaiblie par le sommeil ne m'aida pas vraiment dans ma démarche et je ne vis pas le bout du lit arriver et m'écroulais sur un tapis dans un bruit sourd qui résonna quelques secondes dans l'air. Une douleur lancinante me parcourra l'échine mais je n'en tins pas compte, trop occupée à observer la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais apparemment.

Les murs étaient tapissés de tissu riche et noble dont la couleur rappelait le sang, des bougies jaunes et blanches scintillaient dans toute la pièce et quelques objets mobiliers qui auraient parfaitement pu appartenir à un roi étaient placés à différents endroits de façon très élégante. Pour finir mon inspection, un large miroir entouré par un cadre doré se tenait fièrement devant moi. Une faible étincelle, qui se reflétait dans le verre réfléchissant, attira alors mon attention.

Le brouillard en moi commençait peu à peu à se dissiper lorsque je compris que la silhouette informe que je fixais à travers le miroir était une robe bleu nuit.

Je me retournais immédiatement vers le vêtement posé sur un fauteuil en cuir et parcourais la distance entre ce dernier et moi en quelques enjambées.

Le plus délicatement possible, je soulevais la robe aussi légère et douce qu'une plume et la tenais fébrilement entre mes mains.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais un frisson me parcourut au contact du tissu à la fois si délicat et paradoxalement si froid. Un sentiment de désespoir émanait étrangement du coton et avant même que les souvenirs de …la veille (car je n'avais aucune idée du temps que j'avais passé à dormir) ne me soient entièrement revenue, un bout de papier cartonné s'échappa d'un des plis de la robe.

Le souffle court, je tendis mes doigts au ralenti et pris le mot dans ma paume libre.

« Chère Isabella,

Excuse-moi de ne pas être présent à ton réveil mais j'ai des affaires à régler.  
J'espère de tout cœur que mon présent te plait et que tu le porteras à mon retour.  
Repose-toi bien, douce Isabella.

Edward.

PS : Ne tente rien pour me quitter car il n'y a aucune issue pour toi. »

* * *

_Voilà, cette fois c'est vraiment la fin de ce chapitre ^^_

_J'essaye d'écrire le plus rapidement possible mais je ne suis ni une accro à l'ordi ni une machine donc …_

_Merci à vous pour vos reviews , alerte et favoris :)_

_Un big, big merci à ma bêta : imperatricelolo , qui fait un travail vraiment formidable et qui est dotée d'un caractère en or ^^ !_

_A très bientôt ,_

_mibbia_


	7. Espoirs

Après avoir lu le message du fantôme, alias _Edward_, le contact du papier semblait me brûler et je dû le lâcher avec empressement.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je suffoquai en me remémorant les évènements précédents.

Évidement, mon premier réflexe fût de chercher une issue parmi les nombreux rideaux bordeaux qui m'entouraient de toute part. Prise d'une puissante décharge d'adrénaline , je n'hésitai pas à envoyer au sol tout objet qui aurait pu dissimuler un quelque conque échappatoire et me retrouvai bientôt au milieu d'un tas de tissus et de bois.

Je scrutai anxieusement les murs de pierre et sentis la panique me tordre l'estomac quand je me rendis compte qu'il n'y avait pas de porte. Je pris plusieurs grandes inspirations dans le but de garder l'esprit à peu près claire et me jetai contre la pierre.

Mes mains frappèrent de toutes leurs forces la roche rugueuse dans l'espoir d'ouvrir une porte secrète et je sentis bientôt le sang couler des plaies que je me faisais sans m'en rendre compte.

Des larmes de rage s'échappaient de mes yeux et des cris de fureur retentirent dans la pièce quelques minutes avant que je ne me rende à l'évidence.

Anéantie, je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le tapis avant de me recroqueviller sur moi même.

Mes paupières se fermèrent finalement et alors que je sentis à nouveau le sommeil m'envelopper, le son mélodieux d'un orgue retentit sous mon oreille, à travers le tissu.

Intriguée, je me relevai légèrement et soulevai un des lourds coins du tapis.

- « J'y crois pas ... » marmonnai-je en découvrant la trappe en bois.

Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite puis je tirai de toutes mes forces sur la poignée qui me mènerait sans doute à la liberté.

Sans perdre une seconde, je me hissai dans l'obscurité totale et comme j'avais bêtement oublié de prendre une bougie, je dus me faufiler contre le mur en priant chaque instant pour ne pas tomber dans un trou qui se trouverait dans mon passage.

Bien entendu, je n'allai pas dans la direction d'où venait la musique mais dans le sens inverse car je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité de l'interprète qui jouait divinement bien sur cet instrument habituellement religieux.

Les notes de musique s'éloignaient au fur et à mesure de ma progression jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus entourée que par le bruit du clapotis de l'eau et de mes pas.

Une lumière, si belle et encourageante, apparut enfin au loin et je ne pus me retenir de courir vers cette possible promesse de liberté.

Plus je m'approchai, plus il m'était facile de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une porte fermée et que le rayon lumineux venait du dessus du sol en terre, de la pièce d'à côté.

Ma main se précipita sur la poignée de fer et la tourna le plus rapidement possible mais avant même que la porte n'ait pu s'ouvrir en entier, la carrure impressionnante du fantôme apparut devant mes yeux ébahis.

Mon regard se posa directement sur les yeux dorés de mon ennemi (car il n'était guère autre chose pour moi) et je regrettai immédiatement ma vaine tentative de fuite en remarquant l'étincelle de colère plus vive que jamais se refléter dans ses pupilles.

- « N'as tu donc aucune envie de vivre, mon ange ? » me demanda le ténor envoutant et bien trop calme au vue de son expression terrifiante.

- « Ex..Excusez moi ! » murmurai-je difficilement, que pouvais-je faire d'autre ?

- « T'excuser ? Moi qui avais décidé de te laisser te reposer, voilà comment tu me remercie ? J'ai été généreux avec toi jusqu'à présent mais sache que je peux me montrer cruel * et que je ne laisserai pas impuni un tel comportement venant de ta part. » répliqua-t-il sèchement tout en m'attrapant le bras pour me tirer vers lui.

Je ne tentai même pas de résister, à quoi bon lutter contre ce que l'on ne peut pas vaincre ?

* référence au film labyrinthe, réalisé par Jim Henson avec D Bowie et J Connelly.

* * *

_Fin de ce nouveau chapitre, vous a-t-il plu malgré sa longueur ?_

_Merci encore à ceux qui commente cette FF, n'oubliez pas de postez votre avis car, bien que les mises en alerte et favoris me touchent, j'aimerais bien recevoir un « chouilla » plus de reviews.._

_enfi , c'est déjà super de savoir que j'ai des lectrices (ou lecteurs , qui sait ?)_

_Encore un graaaaand merci à ma super petite fourmi qui fait un boulot d'enfer malgré le très faible salaire, imperatricelolo ! __(N/B : je vais pouvoir demander une augmentation ) ) (N/A : faut voire xD)_

_Bisous et à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_Mibbia_


	8. Pour commencer

Ses bras puissants et glacés me plaquèrent durement contre son torse. Mon corps tremblait violemment, mes dents grinçaient et je devais lutter de tout mon être pour ne pas hurler contre cette étreinte forcée qui me dégoutait au plus au point.

Lentement, il passa sa main vêtu de cuir noir dans mes cheveux dans un geste incroyablement tendre, vu les circonstances actuelles, ce qui entraîna un brusque mouvement de recul de ma part et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je réussis enfin à me dégager de sa terrible et effrayante emprise.

Je fis quelques pas mal assurés avant de m'appuyer contre le mur , le souffle court et le cœur battant plus vite que jamais lorsque je vis, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, l'expression faciale du visage du fantôme. Ses pupilles noires étincelaient à la lueur des bougies d'une façon plus que surnaturelle mais surtout … Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissaient apercevoir des canines qui étaient devenues celles d'un fauve, et non plus d'un « humain ».

Je ne pus me retenir de hurler plus longtemps , tant l'être en face moi, était terrifiant à cet instant, et lorsque ce dernier entreprit de s'avancer vers moi, je reculai en me plaquant au mur le plus rapidement possible.

- « Arrêtez ! Ne m'approchez pas ! » Lui criais-je, ma voix était chevrotante mais il m'écouta et stoppa tout mouvement.

Mes yeux plantés dans les siens, je remarquai clairement la couleur or revenir dans son regard emprunt d'anxiété et de ... regrets ?

- « Je … ne veux pas te faire peur, Isabella. » Murmura-t-il en prenant un ton envoutant qui me rendis bien malgré moi confiante, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il utilisait encore son don pour m'amadouer. Je mis donc mes mains contre mes oreilles et lui criai de se taire.

- « Mais … » commença-t-il avant que je ne lève la main pour qu'il ne finisse pas sa phrase.

- «Je sais bien que vous allez me tuer alors … répondez moi au moins : Qu'est que vous êtes ? »

- « Jamais je ne te ferais de mal ! » se révolta-t-il, comme si cette idée, bien que réaliste, lui paraissait improbable.

Je le fixais intensément, maitrisant du mieux possible ma peur, tout en lui faisant comprendre que j'attendais une réponse.

- « Voyons Isabella, ne crois pas que je veuille te tuer, tu es trop … pour moi. » Dit-il calmement, un vague sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Mon sang ne fit alors qu'un tour et ma colère explosa instantanément.

Un bref regard à gauche et je pris bougeoir en argent relativement aiguisé dans les mains et le portai à mon cou.

- « Parlez ou bien … » J'appuyai légèrement tout en observant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Son sourire se fana et la partie visible de son visage blanchit au point que j'avais l'impression d'être face à un cadavre.

« D'accord je te dis tout mais repose ça, s'il te plait ! » me supplia-t-il presque.

J'eus un petit sentiment de victoire pendant une seconde avant de me concentrer à nouveau sur l'homme en face moi.

- « Je ne suis pas stupide, parlez d'abord. » répliquais-je.

Il me regarda avec un air étonné avant d'acquiescer finalement.

- « Pour commencer, je suis un vampire. »

* * *

_Niahahaha ! Fin du chapitre 8, vous comprendrez plus tard le comportement calme d'Edward ^^_

_Prochain chapitre, l'histoire d'Edward (N/B chouette ) (il sera soit de son PDV soit d'un PDV externe ;)_

_Je remercie encore ma très chère bêta (imperatricelolo) ainsi que tous ceux qui postent des com's_

_Bref, à vos claviers pour les reviews et à très bientôt ;)_

_mibbia_


	9. J'ai entendu ta voix

Ma bouche s'ouvrit instantanément et avant même que je n'ai pu émettre le moindre mot en réponse à sa récente révélation, il me fit signe de ne rien dire.

- « Tu veux tout savoir, non ? » demanda-t-il, ses yeux reflétant une souffrance étrange et inconnue.

Je hochai vivement la tête, la curiosité ayant totalement pris possession de mon corps.

Il ferma les yeux et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations avant de commencer son récit.

- « Je m'appelle Edward Anthony Massen » ce nom me semblait familier … « Je suis né le 9 juin 983 en France et ai été ''transformé'' en 1012 à l'âge de 29 ans. », son regard ambré luisait dans l'ombre qui nous entourait à présent. A la fois effrayée et fascinée, je ne pus détournée le regard du vampire en face moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que cet être fantastique au physique si …époustouflant était âgé de plusieurs siècles alors qu'il semblait n'en avoir qu'une petite trentaine. « L'homme qui m'a mordu … je ne m'en souviens plus. Il m'a juste laissé seul avec une souffrance sans pareil », ses yeux étaient loin, très loin d'ici. Il n'aurait sans doute rien remarqué si j'avais pris mes jambes à mon cou sauf qu'il m'était totalement impossible de bouger tant j'étais absorbée par son histoire.

Soudain, ses pupilles me fixèrent intensément comme si elles pouvaient voir mon âme par la seule entremise de mes yeux. Pourtant, je n'avais plus peur. Je me sentis étrangement paisible alors que mon kidnappeur me prit doucement la main pour la serrer entre ses gants.

J'eus une légère chair de poule au contact glacé du cuir sombre mais ne m'en préoccupais pas pour le moment, mon regard trop profondément ancré dans le sien en l'attente de la suite de son récit.

- « Vois tu, ma chère enfant, j'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire apprécier par les humains. Tu sais pourquoi ? A cause de ceci » il leva nos mains toujours entrelacées et pointa le masque du doigt « Au passage, ne cherche jamais à l'enlever, jamais tu m'entends ? » son ton était sévère et je ne pus qu'acquiescer, ce qui le fit vaguement sourire. « Donc, à l'époque où j'étais humain, une seule personne m'aimait. Ma mère, Élisabeth, était une des concubines de Louis V et par conséquent, j'étais l'horrible fils illégitime du roi. A cause de moi, ma mère fut jetée et exilée de tous. Elle avait tout perdu par ma faute. Elle finit par attraper un virus qui eu raison d'elle à cause de notre mauvaise condition de vie. Elle ne se protégeait jamais du froid, elle me donnait toujours tout ce qu'elle avait et en fut récompensée par la mort et m'abandonna par la force des choses. C'est donc ainsi que je fus amené à rencontrer mon mystérieux créateur dans ce qui équivaudrait aujourd'hui à un hôpital dans lequel j'étais en train de m'éteindre à mon tour. Il aurait dû me laisser rejoindre ma mère mais non, il a fallut qu'il me fasse devenir une créature de la nuit livrée à son propre sort. J'ai vécu caché de tout durant des siècles avant de trouver refuge ici, à l'opéra. Ce lieu est devenu par la suite mon chez moi et puis un beau jour … j'ai entendu ta voix. » finit-il en serrant mes doigts.

La pression sur ma main me ramena au présent et je m'échappai au plus vite de sa poigne qui malgré sa douceur m'effrayai au plus haut point.

Je me frictionnai la main rendue froide par son contact en ne le quittant pas du regard. Il semblait blessé par ma réaction et ses yeux brulaient de colère semi contrôlée.

_Vite Bella, fais quelque chose !_

- « Je vous remercie pour votre franchise… mais je voudrai savoir pourquoi moi ? » Bien que j'essayai d'avoir un ton calme et confiant, les couinements de souris (car il n'y avait aucune autre appellation pour cela) qui sortaient de ma gorge serrée, trahissaient fortement la terreur que je ressentais à nouveau.

Puis tout se passa très vite, beaucoup trop vite pour moi. En l'espace d'une minuscule seconde, les lèvres froides et lisses comme le marbre d'Edward se plaquèrent contre les miennes dans un mouvement brusque et puissant. (N/B : haaaa, les choses sérieuses commencent )

* * *

_Tadaaaaame , fin du chapitre 9 !_

_votre avis ?_

_Merci pour à vous pour vos reviews , à vous qui me lisez sans laissez de trace écrites (lol) , à ma fourmi préférée imperatricelolo qui fait tellement bien son travail que je lui en suis éternellement reconnaissante ^^ (N/B : ouille mes chevilles sont toutes enflées, … et j'en ai beaucoup vu que je suis une fourmi lol)_

_bisous et à bientôt pour la suite de l'ombre rouge =P_


	10. Juste un rêve ?

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite, trop tétanisée par la surprise et l'horreur.

Soudainement, quelque chose de glacée, que je compris être sa langue, tenta de pénétrer ma bouche. Un courant électrique me traversa, me faisant enfin sortir de ma torpeur avant que je ne pousse de toutes mes forces le vampire qui me tenait pourtant fermement par le cou.

Mes faibles poings s'abattirent à toute allure contre le visage de mon assaillant et finirent par envoyer le masque à terre, le brisant en mille morceaux. L'emprise que le vampire exerçait sur moi se rétracta immédiatement puis son impressionnante silhouette fantomatique se précipita au coin de la pièce, là où gisait un petit tas de porcelaine.

Il se déplaça si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de cligner des yeux avant qu'il ne soit assis à même le sol. Bien qu'il fût de dos, il n'était pas dur de remarquer qu'il essayait de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait la moitié de son visage tout en rassemblant les détritus blanchâtres.

Profitant de la diversion que j'avais provoqué sans réellement le vouloir, je me rabaissai rapidement vers mon plausible échappatoire dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie en dessous.

Je pris entre mes mains la boucle d'or qui servait de poignet et la tirai fortement. Hélas, la trappe était extrêmement lourd et de ce fait, mes muscles me faisaient atrocement souffrir.

_Allons bon, c'est le prix de la liberté !_ Me dis-je.

Ma respiration était hachée, mon cœur semblait être sur le point d'exploser à cause de l'adrénaline mais je réussis finalement à soulever la plaque de bois.

Prise par une soudaine prise de conscience (car je trouvais bien étonnant que le vampire n'aie pas réagis face à ma tentative de fuite) je levai la tête du sol pour scruter les alentours.

Rien.

Personne.

Une bouffée de chaleur montait à grande vitesse en moi, je savais pertinemment qu'il ne fallait jamais quitter ses ennemis des yeux.

Je regardai attentivement autour de moi mais ne distinguai rien mise à part le mobilier plutôt lugubre de la pièce.

Préférant croire que le fantôme s'était échappé le temps de trouver une solution pour cacher son demi-visage mystérieux, je me retournai vers ma potentielle sortie.

Sauf qu'au lieu de me trouver face à cette dernière, ce fut mon pire cauchemar qui apparut devant mes yeux ébahis.

Ses pupilles me fixaient furieusement tandis qu'un grondement sourd s'élevait dans sa poitrine.

Mais pour être franche, cela m'importai peu car j'avais devant moi une des pires visions que j'ai pu voir durant ma courte vie.

La partie droite de son visage était comme brulée à certains endroits, arrachés à d'autres et d'horribles fils noirs semblaient rattachés les lambeaux de peaux.

J'eus alors un violent haut de cœur, dû au dégout et à l'effroi que je ressentais, puis ma tête tourna avant que je ne sombre dans les abysses du sommeil.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo

- « Bella ! Bella ! » dit une voix féminine et douce, comme celle de mon amie Angela.

Était-ce un rêve ? Il fallait que j'ouvre les paupières pour vérifier ça.

La première chose que je vis, fut le visage à la fois souriant et inquiet de ma presque sœur.

- « Tout cela ... n'était qu'un cauchemar ?»

_FIN ! _(N/B : Ahrrrg, ce n'est pas possible)

* * *

_Non , it's a joke ;D_(N/B : ouf…)

_Ce n'est que le début (mouhahaha) :D_

_Bref , comme d'habitude je remercie ma chère bêtaa (qui est un véritable ange °O°) et toutes celles/ceux? qui postent des reviews_

_à la prochaine ^^_

_PS : je souhaite juste préciser que je lis toujours tous les reviews que je reçois et qu'ils sont ma source d'inspiration (en grande partie) alors n'hésiter surtout pas à reviewer :)_


	11. Excuses tardives

J'avais murmuré si faiblement ma question que je doutai que mon amie l'ai entendue, pourtant son mince sourire s'effaça légèrement. Je me doutai alors avec horreur que non, mes précédentes mésaventures n'étaient pas le fruit de mon imagination autrefois débordante.

- « Comment … suis-je arrivée ici ? » demandai-je à Angela.

Celle ci soupira de gêne avant de me tendre un bol de soupe avec des croutons de pain. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas au plat fumant qu'elle me mettait sous le nez, elle prit enfin la parole avec un air confus et triste :

- « Mère m'a dit que tu devais manger.. »

- « Ang', je n'ai pas faim après tout ça. Réponds plutôt à ma question s'il te plait. » la coupais-je durement, je n'avais jamais aimé que l'on me cache quelque chose et j'éprouvais de plus, le besoin urgent de savoir la vérité.

Un silence lourd dura quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles mon amie pesait le pour et le contre, puis elle prit sa respiration plusieurs fois avant de finalement accéder à ma requête.

- « Il… On t'a retrouvé endormie près des coulisses, il y a à peine quelques heures. »

- « Comment ça vo... » commençais-je avant d'être interrompue par une voix autoritaire reconnaissable entre mille.

- «Isabella, je dois te parler » me dit Mme Gery d'un ton sans appel tout en faisant signe à sa fille biologique de s'en aller. Cette dernière acquiesça d'ailleurs tout de suite alors que je lui tenais la main comme si je m'accrochais à une bouée de sauvetage. Angela était bien l'unique personne, mise à part mon père, à pouvoir me réconforter et consoler réellement et je souhaitais vainement qu'elle soit là pour me soutenir.

Mais elle s'éloigna et disparue derrière la porte de ma vraie chambre.

Mme Gery s'assit avec délicatesse et élégance sur mon lit et me fit signe de ne rien dire lorsque j'ouvris la bouche.

- « J'ai menti à Angela. Je lui ai dit que je t'ai ramené de l'arrière scène où tu avais dû t'assoupir après t'être trop longuement entrainée. » me raconta-t-elle, le visage fermé et dénué de toute expression.

Je me sentais perdue, pourquoi avait-elle menti à sa propre fille alors qu'elle était toujours franche avec nous habituellement ?

Ma mère adoptive vit que je ne comprenais pas bien et tenta de s'expliquer au près de moi.

- « Edward , car je sais que tu connais son prénom, m'a interdit de parler à qui que ce soit de ce qui c'est passé. » j'eus un frisson à l'énonciation de l'homme qui me faisait plus peur que tout mais restais attentive à ce que disait Mme Gery « En vérité, c'est lui qui t'as ramené à moi cette après midi ... », son ton devenait étrangement tremblotant et je craignais d'entendre la suite de son récit . Étonnement, elle me serra fort dans ses bras... comme l'aurait fait une personne qui tentait de se repentir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. « Je suis tellement désolée Bella ! J'ai toujours su que cela arriverait mais je ne t'ai pas protégé! »

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines tandis que la femme, qui me tenait contre elle, était prise de petits sanglots.

- « Vous… vous saviez ? » murmurais-je à peine audible.

- « Tout a commencé lorsque tu n'étais qu'une enfant …tu étais à l'opéra avec Angela, qui était déjà ton amie à l'époque, et _il_ t'a entendu chanter innocemment. Quand ton père mourut et qu'_il_ eu vent de la nouvelle, il a fait pression auprès de moi pour que je t'adopte pour qu'_il_ puisse t'avoir près de _lui _autant que possible... je suis tellement désolée … nous avions convenu que je te garderais en sécurité jusqu'à tes 18 ans, j'ai toujours voulu te protéger le plus possible de cet... homme mais il a tué mon époux et je sais pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas hésiter à en faire de même avec ma fille si je ne lui avait pas obéi ! »

J'étais muette, sous le choc. Ce monstre était littéralement obsédé par moi alors que je n'étais qu'une simple et ordinaire fille, et ceux depuis ma tendre jeunesse !

Et de plus, je n'avais jamais vu Mme Gery dans un tel état. Sa grâce et son élégance ordinaires avaient laissé place au désespoir et aux regrets.

- « Isabella, je vais vous protéger, toi et Angela. Au prix de ma vie s'il le faut mais je ne le laisserais pas vous détruire comme il m'a détruit ! » reprit-elle d'un ton résolu.

Elle se redressa vivement et me fixa intensément de ses yeux d'un bleu sombre et azur à la fois.

- « Une calèche viendra vous chercher cette nuit, à minuit précis et vous emmènera très loin d'ici. »

* * *

_Huuuuum... Voilà la fin de ce nouveau chapitre :)_

_Bella et Angela pourront-elles s'échapper ?_

_Vous le verrez prochainement ^^_

_merci à ma bêta pour son toujours aussi superbe travail ! _

_merci aussi à vous tous/toutes pour votre soutien ;)_

_bisous et bonne vacances à toutes/tous !_

_PS : je ne pars pas donc vous aurez la suite d'ici peu !_


	12. Seule

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase, Mme Gery se leva d'un bon étonnement gracieux hors du lit. Elle défroissa sa robe d'un prompt mouvement de main et je pus voir une étincelle de résolution briller dans ses pupilles entourées de quelques rides que son âge, relativement avancé, avait engendré au fil des années.

Pour ma part, j'étais trop paralysée par le précédent échange que nous avions eu pour pouvoir émettre le moindre son ou geste.

- « Je vais parler à Angela puis je l'enverrai pour que vous puissiez faire vos valises avant de vous conduire toutes les deux à la calèche qui, je l'espère de tout mon être, vas vous sauver. » dit ma mère adoptive avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers la porte.

Dos à moi et la main sur la poignée, elle stoppa tout mouvement puis pris plusieurs grandes inspirations.

- « Je sais et je comprends que tu ne me pardonneras jamais mais sache juste que ... » sa voix chevrotante s'arrêta avant la fin de sa phrase et je crus percevoir quelque chose de brillant glisser sur son visage mais je n'en étais absolument pas sûr. « Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle enfin.

Elle commença à sortir lestement de ma chambre mais se ravisa et se tourna avec élégance vers moi .Son regard était à nouveau celui de la femme sévère et froide qui m'avait toujours élevée lorsqu'elle m'ordonna de rester silencieusement dans mon lit.

Je hochais la tête en signe d'approbation bien que je ne comprenne pas réellement où était l'utilité de ne pas faire de bruit vu que le fantôme savait sans doute déjà où je me trouvai.

Puis Mme Gery partit, me laissant ainsi seule dans ma chambre.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'inertie totale, je me pelotonnai dans mes couvertures chaudes qui sentaient agréablement le lilas et la rose.

Je me roulai en boule comme un enfant un soir d'orage et laissai les larmes brûlantes de tristesse et de désespoir couler abondamment sur mes joues.

Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois la malchance incarnée ? Toutes les personnes que j'aimais disparaissaient toujours autour de moi et les malheurs s'abattaient sans arrêt sur moi. Moi qui n'avais pourtant rien d'extraordinaire à part cette particularité à attirer les drames ! De plus, je n'étais pas méchante avec les gens et je n'avais jamais commis de réels pêchés. J'avais assisté à la messe toute ma vie et chantais même à la chorale de ma paroisse le dimanche alors pourquoi Dieu s'entêtait-il à me maudire ?

Je pleurais de rage et de colère à présent, un infernal désir de hurler me torturait férocement l'esprit mais je me retenais pour ne pas désobéir à ma mère adoptive.

En même temps …

Cette femme savait depuis toujours qu'un monstre masqué me voulait mais elle n'avait pas réellement cherché à me protéger... pour sauver sa fille, ma meilleure amie.

Finalement,après avoir méditer quelques minutes , je décidai qu'il était plus raisonnable de ne pas faire de bruit mais laissai en contre partie l'eau salée inondées mes draps bleutés.

Je sanglotais maintenant depuis un bon moment et mes yeux étaient cruellement secs. Je pris alors la décision de me calmer et me retournai sur le matelas moelleux.

- « Pourquoi moi ... » marmonnais faiblement, la voix enrouée et tremblante.

Je gardais les yeux fermés et essayai de caler ma respiration aux battements semi réguliers de mon cœur déchiré (métaphoriquement).

Et c'est là que je crus mourir.

* * *

_Hinhinhin , je suis méchante ^^_

_la suite ….bientôt =)_

_merci pour vos reviews et à ma Super Bêta imperatricelolo ;D (N/B : je t'aime aussi ma petite reine)(N/A : Ooooh °o° * sortez les violons * )_

_biz' et au prochain chapitre !_


	13. Fuir pour survivre

- « Isabella … Isabella ... » chantait la si terrible et envoutante voix du fantôme .

Soudainement prise de panique, je remontai à toute allure la couverture sur ma tête de façon à me protéger du mieux que je le pouvais.

- «Isabella ... » continuait le sombre ténor tandis que mon cœur semblait à la limite d'exploser.

- « Partez, s'il vous plait ! » glapis-je lamentablement, bien que je fus sûre qu'il m'entendait

Un rire sinistre et cruel retentit alors et résonna contre les murs quelques instants puis ce fut de nouveau le silence. Je comptai mentalement les secondes qui s'écoulaient et lorsque je fus arrivé à 120, je me décidai enfin à baisser les draps et à ouvrir les paupières que je tenais toujours fermé jusqu'à présent.

Un vif coup d'œil hors du lit m'apprit que la pièce était à présent plongée dans le noir et que par conséquent, il m'était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit.

Ayant plus peur que jamais, je me hissai à nouveau dans le coton qui couvrait mon matelas et essayai, en vain, de lutter contre les larmes de terreur pure qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues.

- « Laissez moi tranquille ... par pitié … je vous en supplie … laissez moi tranquille... » sanglotai-je pitoyablement, les mains plaquées contre mes yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui allait advenir de moi.

Je voyais ma vie défilée en quelques secondes avant de hurler de terreur lorsqu'une main glacée souleva la couverture et m'attrapa le bras en un seul geste.

- « NON ! NON ! LACHEZ MOI ! » criais-je si fort que ma gorge sèche devenait franchement douloureuse.

La poigne s'agrippa fortement à moi et je dus envoyer des coups de pieds dans tous les sens pour tenter d'éloigner mon assaillant.

- « Bella ! Calme toi, ce n'est que moi ! » tonna une douce voix qui ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à celle de …

- « Angela ? » questionnais-je, incertaine et penaude.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et distinguai le visage éclairé par un cierge de mon amie.

- « Je ... n'aurais pas dû ...faire du bruit...excuse.. » pleurai-je lamentablement contre Angela qui me prenait à présent dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

- « Shh … c'est bon Bell's, on va partir d'ici. » me coupa-t-elle, je pus clairement entendre la tristesse dans son ton.

Je hochai la tête et croisa un vif instant le regard larmoyant de mon amie.

Nous ne perdîmes donc pas un seul instant et nous nous levâmes dans un seul mouvement. Je partis vers mon armoire et pris en vitesse une quantité minimum de vêtements pour notre fuite tandis qu'Angela sortit une valise cachée sous le lit dans laquelle elle rangeait au fur et à mesure les habits que je lui tendais.

Nous restions silencieuses et accomplissions nos tâches respectives durant quelques courtes minutes avant de nous retourner l'une vers l'autre.

- « Allons y. » dis-je finalement.

Mon amie acquiesça puis nous sortîmes sans nous retourner et nous dirigeâmes prestement vers notre avenir, si inquiétant et incertain fut-il.

* * *

_Voilà .. prochain chapitre : la fuite (ou tentative de fuite, qui sait?) =)_

_je sais, vous devez me détestez mais que voulez vous ? On me refait pas ^^_

_voilà, comme d'hab' merci à ma fourmi favorite et à vous toutes qui lisez ma fic' :)_

_À bientôt!_


	14. Tenter

Nous dévalâmes les escaliers à toute allure et ma maladresse refit surface, me faisant ainsi trébucher sur les escaliers dans un bruit sourd alors que nous tentions d'être les plus silencieuses possibles.

Je m'étais hélas tordue la cheville et il fallait avouer qu'elle me faisait incroyablement mal cependant je me relevai misérablement en cherchant l'appui que me fournissait l'épaule de mon amie contre moi.

Angela me tenait alors par la taille d'une main et de l'autre la valise qui pesait pourtant son poids. (N/B : Super Angela !)

Mais mon amie avait toujours été forte, bien plus que je ne le serais jamais .

Nous courûmes ainsi durant ce qui me sembla être une éternité avant d'arriver enfin au grand hall d'entrée.

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et la faible lueur de la lune qui passait à travers des vitres donnait une ambiance lugubre au décor qui nous entourait à présent.

Alors que j'étais piteusement adossée à l'épaule d'Angela, cette dernière se dégagea de mon poids au moment même où nous nous trouvions devant les guichets fermés.

- « Mère était censée être là ! » s'affola soudainement mon amie, ses pupilles vertes dégageant toute la panique qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment tandis qu'elle fixait attentivement les murs qui nous entouraient en quête d'un quelconque mouvement dans la pénombre.

Je pris ses doigts rendus glacés par la peur et le froid entre mes paumes et me mis également à la recherche de Mme Gerry.

Rien ni personne aux alentours.

L'horloge sonna sinistrement et j'eus la vague impression d'être dans une de ses nouvelles effrayantes que j'avais lu récemment *.

Un puissant bruit de sabot me vint aux oreilles et je resserrai au maximum ma prise sur Angela tant j'étais anxieuse.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques instants, histoire de vérifier si nous n'avions pas inventé ce bruit puis nous nous mîmes en marche vers les grandes portes de l'opéra.

Un silence pesant régnait autour de nous et le moindre pas que nous faisions semblait résonner dans l'air devenu comme électrique.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin arrivées au bout de la grande salle, nous adoptèrent le même rythme respiratoire dans l'attente de découvrir ce qui… se trouvait derrière le mur.

Je tendis une main tremblante vers la poignée richement décorée et dés-enclenchais le verrou en frissonnant d'anticipation.

La porte grinça d'une façon à accentuer le côté tragique du moment puis nous découvrîmes ensemble le carrosse et les deux chevaux qui attendaient...seuls.

Angela me lâcha rapidement et se jeta dans la rue, son regard terrorisé cherchant partout la moindre trace de sa mère. De mon côté, je me précipitais vers la voiture et ouvrais les portières dans la foulée.

Je crus défaillir en voyant les giclures de sang partout sur la banquette et ne pus me retenir de hurler en reconnaissant dans l'ombre la silhouette disloquée et égorgée de Mme Gerry étalée dans le petit habitacle. (N/B : attention ça devient gore, j'adore)

Quelque chose d'humide fut alors presser contre mon nez tandis qu'une poigne au combien puissante s'abattit sur mes yeux et m'empêcha de discerner la moindre chose. (N/B : on se demande bien de qui il s'agit hein ))

Je criais de toutes mes forces mais aucun son ne me parvenait aux oreilles et je sentis bientôt l'odeur puissante du tissu appuyé contre mon visage me monter à la tête.

Je me sentais rapidement partir et me serais fracasser sur les pavées de la chaussé si quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, ne m'avait pas rattrapé.

- « Tu ne croyais quand même pas pouvoir m'échapper, Isabella ? » me souffla un ténor lointain.

Et je fus morte. (N/B : agrrrrrrrrr)

* * *

*_ Eh oui , les films n'existaient pas à cet époque !_

_

* * *

_

_Fin de ce chapitre :P_

_pas trop déçus ? j'attends vos réactions :)_

_milles mercis encore une fois pour imperatricelolo ! On peut tous l'applaudir ! * frappe dans ses mains * (N/B : merci, merci)_

_merci encore à vous de suivre ma fiction ;D_

_à la prochaine =)_

_PS : le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit ^^__  
_


	15. Confrontation

Je me sentais bien... tellement bien que cela en était déconcertant.

Enveloppée d'une douce chaleur, je n'éprouvais plus aucune émotion. J'étais comme … vidée de tout.

J'avais les paupières closes pourtant je percevais parfaitement le vide qui m'entourais de toute part et qui semblait ne jamais se finir.

Était-ce donc cela, le paradis ?

Était-ce réellement le néant, un vide apaisant et non le décor si paradisiaque que la Bible nous décrivait ?

Il semblerait bien.

Subitement, la douce torpeur s'envola et laissa place à un courant d'air glacial que j'essayai en vain de fuir. Je hoquetai de surprise lorsque quelque chose de plus froid que la neige entra en contact avec ma peau et je sentis mon esprit basculé à nouveau dans la réalité.

Hélas, je ne vais pas pouvoir retrouver mon cher père tout de suite.

La chose accentua son toucher et je dus me résigner à ouvrir les yeux. Tout ce que je pus discerner en premier fut un ensemble de tâches plus ou moins sombre qui finirent par prendre forme au bout d'un certain moment. Un épais brouillard demeurait dans mon champ de vision et un mal de crâne lancinant me transperçait la tête.

Je bondis néanmoins en arrière lorsque j'aperçus la carrure massive d'Edward penché sur moi, sa main toujours gantée posée sur ma joue alors que son regard rouge pourpre brillait d'une façon surréaliste. (N/B : ha bien c'est un vrai vampire notre Edward)

Bien sûr, reculé fut une grossière erreur car ses longs doigts puissants descendirent vers ma gorge et me la prit fermement pour m'empêcher de bouger … et respirer par la même occasion.

Je m'aplatissais au sol et dû me soumettre à sa force si je tenais à vivre, ne serait-ce que quelques instants de plus. Il finit heureusement par relâcher sa prise et je pus reprendre mon souffle.

- « Arrête de bouger comme ça ou tu risque de passer par dessus bord, mon ange. » me dit le ténor le plus redoutable et envoutant au monde tandis que je me tapissai au fond de se qui semblait être ... une barque... la même que l'autre fois sauf qu'elle comportait dorénavant une couverture sombre au fond de la coque.

Je remarquai alors que le vampire poussait le ''bateau'' à l'aide d'une gaffe en ébène et que nous naviguions encore dans le lac aux milles bougies (N/A : je trouve ça jolie comme surnom :) ) (N/B : quel poète)

Voyant que mon ennemi s'était momentanément retourné pour nous guider, je me hissais silencieusement par dessus bord et essayais de voir la profondeur de l'eau jusqu'au moment où la voix sèche et dure d'Edward ne m'interpelle :

- « Tu ferais mieux de te remettre dans la couverture. » son pseudo-conseil sonnai plus comme un ordre à mes oreilles et je ne pus que lui obéir.

Un silence pesant demeurait à présent dans l'air et je me perdis dans mes pensées. Je faisais un point sur tout ce qui m'était arrivée récemment et frissonnais face à la tragique tournure que ma vie avait prise. Angela et mon père me manquaient tellement...

Soudainement, l'image de Mme Gerry dans la calèche me revint en mémoire et mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Je me remémorais le sang, ses blessures mortelles mais surtout l'expression faciale que ma mère adoptive arborait. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'effrois dans un visage et je ne pus me retenir de pleurer en pensant que je ne la reverrais jamais...tout comme ma meilleure amie dont je ne connaissais pas la situation actuelle.

Je pris alors la décision risquée de demander à l'homme en face de moi ce qu'il était advenu d'Angela, après tout qu'avais-je à risquer ? Au point où j'en était , cela me serais égale (voire bénéfique) de mourir.

- « Hum ... » toussotais-je faiblement , ce qui suffit à attirer son attention, avant de me lancer « je voudrais savoir … pour Angela... »

- « Elle est saine et sauve, c'est tout ce que tu a besoin de savoir. » répondit-il d'un ton morne puis il soupira vaguement « De toute façon, tu ne la reverras peut être plus jamais. » termina-t-il après quelques secondes.

- « Quoi ? Mais ... »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir qu'il avait stoppé l'embarquement en plein milieu de l'eau noire avant de se tourner vers moi, la moitié non masquée de son visage était fermée pourtant ses pupilles atrocement rouge brulaient de colère.

- « Cesse de poser des questions. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu n'avais rien d'autre à savoir pour le moment? » tonna-t-il sévèrement.

Je baissais alors la tête pour cacher les larmes brûlantes qui inondaient mes joues tout en me disant qu'au moins, Angela était en vie.

- « Isabella, il faut m'aimer ! » ordonna mon bourreau d'une intonation singulièrement autoritaire.

(N/B : houlà, dominateur le petit) (N/A : c'est surtout que j'ai piquée ,et modifiée, une phrase du roman de Leroux ^^)

* * *

_Alors , à votre avis , qu'elle sera la réaction de Bella ?_

_Moi je saiiis , lol !_

_Bref : merci à vous et à ma très chère bêta qui est vraiment F-O-R-M-I-D-A-B-L-E :) (N/B : non mais tu penses à mes pauvres chevilles ))_

_Et aussi : OUAIIIIIIS ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dépassée les 100 commentaires °o° !_

_Voilà donc merci merci merci à vous ^^ !_

_bis ,_

_mibbia_

_PS : Oubliez pas de poster un p'tit commentaire , c'est rapide à faire et ça fait toujours plaisir !_


	16. le tout pour le tout

_-« Isabella, il faut m'aimer ! » ordonna mon bourreau d'une intonation singulièrement autoritaire._

Je restai pétrifié quelques secondes, surprise et horrifiée par sa précédente phrase, avant d'ouvrir légèrement les lèvres. Je demeurai immobile le temps de trouver une quelconque répartie mais finis par opter pour une réponse simple, claire et nette qui devrait lui faire facilement comprendre mes sentiments.

- « Jamais. » soufflai-je courageusement.

Bien entendue, ma réponse ne plut pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout, à l'être surnaturel qui se tenait en face de moi et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : sa mâchoire se serra, si fort que ses dents auraient pu se briser en mille morceaux, tandis que les flammes meurtrières qui allumaient ses yeux dansaient vivement sous l'emprise de la fureur.

Un grondement sourd émana de son thorax puis il se jeta sur moi à une vitesse hallucinante. Dans un réflexe d'ultime protection, j'esquivai au maximum l'immense silhouette d'Edward et plongeai, tête la première, dans l'eau noire du lac.

Le choc thermique fut intense mais je le préférai grandement au sort que le vampire semblait prévoir pour moi . L'eau était glacée et profonde, je me débattais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas couler car je n'avais, hélas, jamais appris à nager.

J'avalai malencontreusement la tasse à plusieurs reprises et sentis mes poumons se remplir de liquide, ce qui me fit par ailleurs horriblement mal. Ma respiration devenait plus que difficile et la fatigue commençait à engourdir dangereusement mes muscles.

Des points sombres apparaissaient partout autour de moi et je finis par lâcher prise, laissant ainsi les ténèbres m'engloutir vers le fond.

Un froid glacial m'enveloppait à présent et je me sentais frigorifier comme si...

Et bien, comme si je mourrais, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas.

Alors que mon subconscient disparaissait petit à petit, quelque chose de puissant me tira vers le haut et très vite l'air se fit sentir sur mon visage soulageant ainsi tout mon corps .

Je me retrouvai rapidement entièrement à la surface puis la poigne ferme d'Edward (qui d'autre?) me remonta à bord de la barque.

Mes poumons étaient toujours emplis d'eau, si bien que l'homme que je détestais le plus au monde dû déchirer ma robe pour appuyer sur ma cage thoracique et ainsi la vider de toute l'eau qu'elle contenait.

Je crachai abondamment de l'eau mais réussis toutefois à exprimer quelques semblants de mots.

- « Laissez…moi...retrouver...père... »

- « Non, je ne le permettrais pas. » répliqua sèchement le ténor alors que mon cœur commençait à se calmer et à battre de façon presque régulière.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et rencontrai immédiatement le regard triste et peiné d'Edward qui me fixait intensément.

- « Isabella, je ne te laisserais jamais me quitter... » chuchota-t-il en me prenant, totalement contre mon gré, dans ses bras durs, glacés et recouverts de tissus trempés.

Je frissonnai méchamment en réfléchissant à ce que signifiait ''jamais'' pour lui …

Il ne comptait quand même pas voler mon âme ?

* * *

_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre terminé :)_

_un grand merci à ma bêta adorée et à vous, mes lectrices, pour vos encouragements si... encouragent, lol !_

_À bientôt !_

_PS : les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrit. _

_Comment ça je suis cruelle ?_


	17. Prise de risques

- « Que...que...vou-vou-voulez vous dire...pa-par là ? » balbutias-je d'anxiété.

Edward me recula doucement de façon à pouvoir planter ses pupilles rougeâtres dans les miennes et médita sa réponse quelques instants. Nos regards finirent par se lâcher puis il soupira, d'agacement semblerait-il.

- « Plus tard. » rétorqua le sombre ténor en se retournant vers l'avant du bateau où était toujours posée la gaffe.

Je laissai donc momentanément tomber et m'éloignai autant qu'il était possible dans la barque pour ne plus être en contact avec mon ennemi. Il soupira à nouveau mais n'essaya pas de me retenir. Dieu soit loué.

J'étais littéralement frigorifiée et mes vêtements dégoulinant ne m'aidaient pas à me réchauffer. Je me frictionnai vigoureusement mais ma température corporelle ne voulait pas monter.

Je pris alors l'initiative de prendre la couverture ... sauf qu'elle était à présent _posée_ à côté de l'homme masqué, et par conséquence imprenable.

Rabattant mes jambes contre moi, je me repliai comme un fœtus et tentai ainsi de me protéger du froid. Mais rien ne changea et mes dents claquaient sévèrement maintenant ce qui finit par interpeller l'ouïe fine du vampire.

Il me scruta encore de son regard emplit de ...peine et me tendis calmement de sa main libre l'étoffe épaisse.

Je la tirai alors rapidement sur moi et me calai « confortablement » dedans. C'était si agréable que je manquai presque de me laisser emporter par les bras de Morphée.

Mes paupières devenaient intolérablement lourdes et tombèrent contre mon gré au moment où je sentis l'embarcation se stopper. Je luttai de tout mon être contre le sommeil et sentis que je gagnais la bataille.

J'ouvris grand les yeux et reconnu l'antre du fantôme.

Je sursautai violemment quand Edward apparu à quelques centimètres de moi, son gant de cuir tendu vers moi.

Voyant que je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, il finit par perdre patience et me força à me lever. Je tins fermement la couverture plaquée contre moi d'une main et mis mes cheveux humides devant mon visage de l'autre. Je voulais garder une sorte de distance entre nous et cela ne sembla pas le déranger vu qu'il me poussa délicatement vers la terre ferme.

Je marchai précautionneusement sur le plancher de la coque et ne tenant nullement à me fracasser sur le sol, je fis une grande enjambé pour franchir la coque du « navire ». Mais ma maladresse légendaire me fit tout de même trébucher sur un bout de la longue couverture et je me retrouvai presque sur le sol. Presque car le vampire ne m'avait bien entendue pas laissé tomber et avait même attrapé mon poignet pour me retenir durant ma pseudo chute.

Frissonnant au contact du cuir glacé, j'essayai de reprendre le plus calmement possible mon bras de son emprise sauf qu'il en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Il raffermit même sa poigne et me fis faire volte face vers lui.

Je baissai encore plus la tête de façon à ce qu'il ne puise pas discerner mes yeux et attendis de voir quel serait mon sort.

- « Isabella, montre-moi tes yeux. » m'ordonna-t-il.

Mais je ne fis rien.

- « ISABELLA ! » hurla-il presque.

Je pris une bonne inspiration et relevai mon visage vers lui .Un sentiment de rébellion bien présent s'immisça en moi et je ne pus résister à l'envie de lui cracher dessus.

- « Vous me dégoutez, espèce de monstre! Tuez moi maintenant, je préférerai largement ça à la perspective de rester une minute de plus avec vous! Vous n'êtes qu'une grossière erreur de la nature, le monde se porterait bien mieux sans vous ! Et ...vous ... » je riais d'une façon hystérique à présent et je peinai grandement pour formuler à l'oral mes pensés actuelles « ...vous... voulez que… je vous aimes ? » repris-je, mes côtes me faisaient mal tellement je riais. « Et bien sachez (rire) que je vous déteste, et cela pour toujours ! » terminais-je entre deux ricanement.

Je riais dorénavant aux éclats, quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et une petite cloche sonna dans mon cerveau.

_« Ne trouve-tu pas étrange qu'il ne réponde pas ? » _fit la petite voix de ma conscience.

J'ouvris donc difficilement les yeux, car j'étais toujours en pleine crise d'hilarité, et levai mon regard vers celui du vampire.

Et mes rires stoppèrent net lorsque j'aperçus le dégout, la fureur et la folie meurtrière bruler dans ses pupilles couleurs sanguines.

La dernière chose que je sentis fut le violent coup que je reçus à la joue... puis je tombai dans les abysses de la mort.

* * *

_:)_

_Hum.. je ne sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce chapitre mise à part que je l'ai écrit en écoutant la chanson « Without you I'm nothing » de Placebo et David Bowie._

_ALORS ,je remercie encore et toujours la vaillante bêta qu'est imperatricelolo :) _

_Merci aussi à vous, mes lectrices/lecteurs qui lisez et reviewez cette fiction ^^_

_la suite sortira... et bien je ne sais pas. Quand je l'aurais écrire ;)_

_sur ce , bonne journée/soirée à toutes/tous !_


	18. Mon ennemi mortel

- « Isabella, réveille-toi s'il te plait. » me dit doucement une magnifique voix grave que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me semblait d'une certaine manière ...familière.

Je me retournais en gémissant dans le lit. J'avais affreusement sommeil et je voulais qu'on me laisse dormir en paix alors je m'enfouissais sous les draps.

- « S'il te plait ... » recommença mielleusement le ténor, une pointe d'impatience toutefois perceptible.

Je pris l'oreiller sur lequel ma tête était posée et le plaqua sur mes oreilles pour faire taire la voix.

Puis j'eus une subite prise de conscience qui me fit bondir sur le matelas. Comment étais-je arrivée dans ce lit ? Je me souvenais parfaitement de … l'échange verbal et physique que j'avais eu avec mon ennemi. Je n'avais pas non plus oublié la violente claque que j'avais reçue après avoir insulté l'être que je haïssais le plus dans ce bas monde. (N/B : et bien, ça s'améliore)

Ce dernier se trouvait d'ailleurs à côté de moi. La moitié de son visage était emplie de remords et de regrets tandis que je reculai jusqu'au fond du lit pour l'éviter au maximum.

Je tremblai de tout mon être et levai lentement la main vers ma joue pour découvrir les dégâts que ce monstre m'avait infligés. Elle était gonflée et incroyablement chaude. J'étais horrifiée.

- « Je ... n'aurais pas du te frapper. » dit mon ennemi mortel. (N/A : carrément ^^)(N/B : qu'est ce que je disais !)

Je le fixai avec peur et étonnement. Venait-il vraiment de s'excuser ?

- « Mais tu n'avais aucun droit de me parler comme tu l'a fais ! » reprit-il plus durement.

Ah, bien sûr, c'était trop « beau » pour être vrai.

- « Je.. »

- « Stop. » le coupai-je le plus froidement que je le pouvais. Je ramenai mes jambes contre moi et posai mon front sur mes genoux. Des larmes coulaient à présent sur mes joues.

Je n'entendis rien durant quelques secondes puis une main glacée se posa sur moi. Un frisson me parcourra l'échine.

- « Laissez-moi tranquille, s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin d'être seule. » pleurnichai-je pitoyablement, ce qui sembla en quelque sorte le toucher car son contact disparu instantanément. Un courant d'air glacial fit une brève irruption dans la pièce puis ce fut le silence.

Je me mis à sangloter un temps indéterminable mais il me sembla une éternité. Je n'avais aucun moyen d'échapper à mon destin. Il ne me laisserait jamais mourir, je ne pourrais donc jamais revoir mes proches qui m'attendaient dans l'au delà.

Puis j'eus une illumination. Angela, elle, était toujours en vie d'après Edward.

Je pris donc la résolution de m'échapper de ... cet endroit, coute que coute, et de retrouver mon amie avec qui je m'enfuirais.

Je levai vivement la tête et cherchai à trouver où je me trouvais.

Les rideaux noirs, le mobilier... cela ne pouvait être que la chambre dans laquelle j'étais la dernière fois.

Je sautai du lit et me jetai sur le tapis qui dissimulait la trappe. Je m'accroupis au sol et soulevais avec peine la carpette et découvris avec une immense déception qu'il y avait maintenant une serrure. Et je n'avais bien entendue pas la clé.

Je me relevai sur mes deux jambes et faillis retomber à terre tant je n'avais plus de force.

Depuis combien de temps n'avais-je pas mangé ?

Tant pis, mieux valait éviter de prêter attention aux gargouillements de mon ventre et chercher plutôt une autre sortie. Bien que je fusse certaine qu'il n'y en ai pas d'autre pour moi.

Il y avait toujours les mêmes bougies allumées dans toute la pièce pourtant quelque chose semblait étinceler, près d'un rideau rouge bordeaux.

Un miroir, presque le même que celui de ma vrai chambre.

Mes pieds me guidèrent d'eux même vers la grande glace et je fus horrifiée en voyant mon reflet.

J'avais toujours eu la peau très pâle mais là je ressemblais à un cadavre… voir pire, un vampire. Mes cheveux d'un ordinaire légèrement bouclés étaient tellement emmêlés qu'ils semblaient frisés. Mes pupilles étaient d'un marron sombre et triste et des cernes sombres se trouvaient sous mes yeux. Puis après l'inspection de mon visage vint mon corps. Je portais la robe de l'autre fois qui était vraiment d'une extrême beauté, elle était d'un bleu nuit tout à fait splendide et mettais en valeur mes attributs féminins. Je ne pus me retenir de rougir en pensant que c'était Edward qui m'avait changé et qu'il avait donc par conséquent vu mes sous vêtements. Mon regard se porta enfin vers mes bras et mes jambes. Ils étaient presque squelettiques.

Quelqu'un toqua alors. Je sursautai violemment tout en posant un regard inquiet sur la trappe.

- « Puis-je entrer ? Je t'ai apporté à manger. » s'éleva la voix toujours aussi magnifique, car il fallait bien l'avouer qu'elle l'était, du vampire.

- « je...euh...oui... » glapissais-je, je ne savais absolument pas quoi répondre.

La trappe s'ouvrit et il monta prestement avec un plateau doré garnis de nourriture et le posa sur une table près d'un fauteuil.

Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, ayant bien retenu la leçon la dernière fois (N/A : référence au chapitre 10). Il s'assit sur le bord du lit alors que j'étais toujours debout, face à la vitre réfléchissante.

Il tapota ensuite doucement le matelas à côté de lui et je compris que je devais m'assoir près de lui. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas le choix alors je fis ce qu'il désirait.

Et nous fûmes ainsi l'un à côté de l'autre.

* * *

_Tralalalalala , fin du chapitre =)_

_Il est un peu plus long que d'habitude il me semble .. je l'ai écris de 4h à 6h09 du mat' ^^_

_alors , remercions comme toujours ma génialissime bêta sans qui vous auriez pleins de fautes __(N/B : j'espère que je n'en ai pas laissé ))_

_merci à vous aussi pour votre soutiens !_

_Bis'_

_Mibbia_


	19. Si seulement

Un silence inconfortable demeura entre nous un bon moment. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, comme s'il était confus et perdu. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraisemblablement pas d'après ce que j'avais pu remarquer récemment.

Je jouai nerveusement avec mes doigts, extrêmement mal à l'aise à cause de la proximité qu'il y avait entre nous. Mes cheveux intentionnellement ramenés en avant pour former une sorte de « mur » entre nous me permettais toutefois de garder une certaine ... intimité, dirons nous.

- « Hum.. » toussa-t-il, signe qu'il allait débuter la conversation.

Je penchai encore plus la tête vers le pied du lit et serrai au maximum les poings tant j'étais anxieuse à propos de ce qu'il allait dire.

- « Tu sais ...J'aurais aimé être un être humain normal, mais la vie en a décidé autrement. Si j'avais été un homme comme les autres, tout cela n'aurait pas été nécessaire. » asséna-t-il d'une traite, toute trace de doute ayant totalement disparue.

Je serrai mes lèvres entre elles le plus fort possible, essayant ainsi de me retenir de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face, à savoir : Jamais, Ô grand jamais, je ne pourrais aimer un fou comme lui... aussi beau soit-il.

- « Ah… si seulement... » marmonna-t-il d'une manière mélancolique.

Je pris une respiration, puis deux et me décidai à lui parler après avoir fièrement relevé le visage vers lui.

- « Votre condition physique ne change en rien ce que vous êtes à l'intérieur de vous, c'est à dire un.. » dis-je durement bien que je n'eus pas le courage de finir ma lancée.

Un éclat de fureur passa dans les pupilles rougeâtres du vampire puis le coin de sa bouche se releva étrangement. Un sourire cruel et psychotique apparaissait à présent sur son visage. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent immédiatement.

- « Vas y, mon ange, continue. Un quoi ? » demanda-t-il sans se départir de son rictus effrayant.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

- « Vous savez très bien se que je ressens pour vous. Espèce de sale monstre, retournez en Enfer ! » aurais-je voulu répliquer mais tout ce qui sortie de mes cordes vocales fut un très faible mais explicite « Monstre ».

Son sourire s'étira encore et je crus faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il se pencha vers moi. Il posa la partie non masquée de son visage, ou plus précisément ses lèvres, contre mon cou et inhala profondément mon odeur.

J'avais tellement peur, les larmes affluaient abondamment sur mes joues, tombant évidement dans les cheveux noirs jais d'Edward. Je n'osais plus bouger, craignant à tout moment qu'il fasse un geste qui me serait fatale. Je devais rester en vie pour Angela.

- « Tu sens tellement bon, mon ange... » son souffle glacé passa sur ma gorge et je ne pus réprimer un frisson de dégout.

Il déplaça lentement son visage froid et marmoréen vers mon oreille et me murmura de son ténor à la fois envoutant et redoutable : «Je crois bien que la musique que j'aime le plus au monde est la magnifique mélodie que fait ton cœur lorsque tu as peur ».

Il s'éloigna enfin de moi et je pus remarquer que ses yeux brillaient d'une façon surnaturelle. Il se releva du matelas, sans pour autant se départir de l'expression ravie qu'il arborait sur son demi-visage, et de se déplaça vers la trappe.

Au dernier moment, il se retourna vers moi et me sourit machiavéliquement.

- « Ah et au fait, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas le droit de me parler comme tu l'a fais… et comme je hais me répéter... » en moins d'une seconde, il disparut et réapparut au même endroit avec le plateau pleins d'aliments en tout genre entre ses mains gantées. Il le leva vers moi et planta son regard meurtrier dans le mien. « Je regrette vraiment de devoir te priver de nourriture mais je n'ai pas le choix. » conclut-t-il avant de disparaître une nouvelle fois sous le sol.

Je mis quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'il avait dit puis je me lançai de tout mon poids vers l'endroit où il avait disparut. J'avais tellement faim !

Mon ventre me faisait souffrir le martyre que j'aurais voulu me l'arracher plutôt que de devoir tenir une minute de plus sans rien dans l'estomac.

- « REVENEZ ! J'AI BESOIN DE MANGER, PAR PITIE ! JE M'EXCUSE ! » hurlai-je à pleins poumons mais aucun bruit ne se fit entendre en guise de réponse.

Je glissai lamentablement au sol, ayant plus envie que jamais de mourir.

Si seulement...

* * *

_Fin de l'histoire._

_De l'histoire ? Oui j'en ai marre, j'arrête d'écrire cette fiction, ça me gave trop !_

…

_.._

_._

_Meuh non ! Haha, quelle farceuse je suis ^^ (N/B : tu vas te faire lyncher avec des blagues pareilles)_

_Quoi ? Mes blagues sont nulles ? Ouais, je sais :)_

_Donc, voilà ... merci à ma bêta * se prosterne *(N/B : bon alors là je suis obligée de te pardonner pour ta blague )) et à vous toutes pour vos encouragements * sautille partout façon Alice *_

_N'oublions pas de souhaiter un très bon anniversaire ma gentille fourmi bêta imperatricelolo ^^  
_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre :)_

_bis'_

_mibbia_


	20. Pense à moi

-« Penses à moi... tendrement penses à moi...juste une fois ... » chantai-je faiblement contre un des tapis pourpres de la chambre trop silencieuse.

Ces paroles … c'était celles que j'avais chanté durant ma dernière prestation. Sauf que je n'éprouvai cette fois aucun plaisir à les chanter, mes cordes vocales me faisaient affreusement mal mais j'avais un besoin inexplicable de les murmurer. Cela me donnait en quelque sorte du courage.

Cela faisait au moins deux heures que j'étais ici, couchée sur le sol, résistant tant bien que mal à la douleur que la faim et la fatigue me transmettaient.

- « Penses à moi ... veillant ….silencieuse et résignée ... »

Ma voix se cassa et je n'arrivais plus à émettre le moindre son. Une larme unique et froide coula le long de ma joue et je fermai les yeux pour retenir le flot qui menaçait de sortir.

Puis il eu un froid effroyable, comme si la mort était présente dans la pièce. Ce qui était vrai, d'une certaine manière car je sentis le sol trembler puis un bruit, que j'identifiai comme la trappe se refermant, me parvint aux oreilles.

Une seconde plus tard, c'était une odeur écœurante de cadavre qui me prit le nez. J'eus un haut le cœur avant d'ouvrir les paupières.

Je vis d'abord la grande cape noire, puis les vêtements sombres d'Edward avant de finalement fixer le visage de ce dernier.

Je ne savais pas s'il s'agissait des divagations de la part de mon esprit épuisé, mais la bougie qui éclairait la partie sans masque de sa face me permettait d'apercevoir ses traits si parfaits et semblables à ceux que l'on pouvait voir sur les magnifiques statues grecques. Sa beauté était littéralement renversante mais une étincelle venant de la porcelaine du masque étincela, comme pour rappeler sa présence.

Je me rendis soudainement compte que je le détaillais depuis un bon moment et ne pus me retenir de m'empourprer en croisant son regard sévère et impatient.

La tête toujours collée au sol, je séparai avec difficulté mes lèvres sèches et mimai du mieux que je pouvais la phrase « S'il vous plait, ayez pitié! »

Sa mâchoire se crispa fortement et je vis son visage s'assombrir.

- « Personne n'a de pitié pour moi. » Dit-il méchamment, on aurait presque pu voir du venin sortir de sa bouche.

J'allais finir par laisser l'eau salée s'échapper de mes yeux si il n'avait pas reprit la parole.

- « Cependant, comme c'est toi et que j'ai généreusement décidé de mettre ton comportement sur le compte de la peur que tu _pouvais_ éprouver ... » il accentua fortement sur l'avant dernier mot, comme s'il était impossible que je puisse encore être effrayée par lui. Il est bien plus que fou, c'est un psychopathe dont il faut vite se débarrasser. « J'ai donc convenu de te pardonner. Je t'ai apporté de la nourriture et de l'eau. » termina-t-il.

Le même plateau doré de tout à l'heure apparu devant mes yeux et un fumet délicieux me fit saliver. Je commençai à me relever doucement, la faim me guidait totalement.

Cependant, la main du vampire, toujours couverte de cuir, m'appuya sur à terre, m'empêchant ainsi de me jeter sur la garniture. Je détachai difficilement mon regard du plateau et me forçai à regarder mon ennemi.

Je coupai ma respiration en voyant sur son visage un vague sourire sincère. Le premier qui semblait amusé et non cruel. Mise à part la partie défigurée, sa physionomie était la plus … surnaturellement magnifique qu'il m'avait été donnée de voir durant toute ma vie.

Je détournai vite le regard pour ne pas le défigurer à nouveau et sentis la chaleur me monter au joues.

- « Je souhaiterai juste poser une condition avant que tu ne dine *. »

Je hochai la tête. J'étais tellement affamée que j'aurais vendu mon âme pour un bout de pain.

- « Et bien j'aimerai que tu ... »

* * *

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA ! Oh la cruauté :]_

_Bon alors, d'abord je tiens à prévenir que dans ma fiction les vampires ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux de Stephenie Meyer donc ne vous étonnez pas trop s'il y a des trucs qui viennent d'autre livres ,films ou séries (Journal d'un vampire ou True Blood par exemple)_

_Ensuite..._

_*: indication pour situer à quel moment de la journée l'action se passe car vue que sa se passe dans le sous-sol, Bella ne sait rien. De plus, on ne sait toujours pas depuis combien de temps elle est là , c'est fait exprès._

_Aussi , Edward a un nouveau masque de porcelaine , il a été prévoyant le petit ^^_

_Pour finir : merciiiiiiiiiiiii à ma Super Bêta et à vous toutes :D_

_PS : les prochains chapitres sont en cours de correction , soyez patientes ~_

_à très bientôt, mibbia_


	21. Condition et Surprise

- « Et bien j'aimerai que tu mettes ceci à ton annulaire. » Dit-il tout en sortant vivement une bague en argent d'une de ses poches.

Elle était finement décorée, les détails étaient d'une précision et d'une beauté hors norme. Les finitions montraient clairement qu'elle valait une véritable fortune.

Mais ce qui me sauta d'abord aux yeux était le fait qu'il s'agissait sans doute là d'une alliance.

Ma main gauche se crispa instantanément et je la cachai derrière mon dos. Edward le vis et ne sembla apprécier mon refus. Ses pupilles semblaient aussi incandescentes que de la lave en fusion.

Il se pencha rapidement vers moi et me tira furieusement le poignet que je tentai de garder contre ma colonne vertébrale. Je n'arrivais pas à résister, sa force était plus de mille fois supérieure à la mienne.

Le vampire prit mes doigts et m'enfila la bague sans difficulté malgré le fait que je me tortillais hystériquement pour lui échapper.

Je criai, hurlai et pleurai mais rien n'y faisait et il finit par me relâcher.

J'avais l'impression que le contact du bijou me brulait la peau ce qui fit augmenter la quantité d'eau qui inondait mon visage.

- « Mon ange, tu ne m'as laissé le choix. » Murmura-t-il le plus calmement du monde, j'ouvris légèrement les paupières pour discerner son expression sauf que ma vue était trop flou pour que je puisse identifier quoi que ce soit. « Tu peux manger maintenant... Tu pourras même peut être retourné en haut, à l'opéra maintenant que tu portes sur toi la preuve que tu es mienne. »

Mes sanglots se tarissaient petit à petit tandis que les mots s'assemblaient dans mon esprit et que je comprenne ainsi ce qu'il venait de dire.

Allais-je vraiment pouvoir revoir Angela ?

A en juger par son visage que je voyais clairement à présent, il était sérieux.

Je décidai alors de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait .Si cela me permettais de revoir mon amie, je serais prête à porter l'alliance au doigt. Ensuite, nous fuirons toutes les deux cet horrible monstre à tout jamais et vivrons une vie aussi normale que possible.

Edward me ramena au présent en poussant le plateau devant moi. Je tendis mon bras droit, il était encore trop dure de voir la bague sur moi, et pris une fourchette que je plantai directement dans une pomme de terre fumante.

J'engloutis sans aucune gêne la totalité du repas en l'espace de quelques minutes avant de me laisser retomber au sol. J'étais fatiguée et repue et le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'envelopper de sa douce torpeur alors que j'étais couchée à même le sol.

Il fallait impérativement que je reprenne des forces sinon je ne tiendrais jamais assez longtemps pour retrouver Angela.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'eus l'impression d'avoir dormi une éternité. N'ayant aucune indication sur le temps qu'il faisait dehors, je me sentis d'une certaine façon désorientée et perdue dans l'espace temps.

Cependant, je savais parfaitement où j'étais, à savoir dans le grand lit de ce qui était devenue ma chambre il y a peu. Mais quelque chose me dérangeais.

Pourquoi sentais-je une présence proche de moi ?

Je me retournai lentement, appréhendant ce que j'allais trouver derrière mon dos.

Un hoquet m'échappa quand je me retrouvai face au masque de porcelaine du « fantôme ». Il était allongé à côté de moi sauf que lui se trouvait contrairement à moi sur la couverture et non à l'intérieur.

Les traits de son visage étaient calmes et étrangement serins alors que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur qui associait le bordeaux et l'ambre.

- « Bonjour, Isabella. » me lança-t-il, le ton neutre.

- « Euh...bon...bonjour.. » bafouillai-je en réponse.

Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants puis un nouveau sourire, amusé et sincère, apparut sur son visage. Je ne comprenais pas.

- « Tes cheveux ressemblent à un nid de corneilles...mais ça me plait bien. » rit-il sans réelle moquerie aucune.

Mon visage s'empourpra et je détournai le regard, mal à l'aise.

- « Viens, suis moi. » me lança-t-il tout à trac.

Quand je relevai les yeux vers lui, il avait déjà disparu et se trouvait devant le lit, juste au dessus du tapis qui dissimulait la trappe.

- « Allons, Isabella, lève toi s'il te plait ! »fit son ténor d'un ton impatient et excité.

- « Où...où voulez vous m'emmener ? » demandai-je, suspicieuse et méfiante.

- « C'est … c'est une surprise ! » répliqua-t-il comme un enfant.

Sur ce, je me levai, bon grès mal grès et m'approchai du vampire d'un pas incertain.

* * *

_Ouaip , donc voilà un chapitre de plus :)_

_Edward devient plus gentil vers la fin ... la nuit lui aurait-elle portée conseil ? On dirait ^^_

_Voilà … je ne dirais rien sur le prochain chapitre pour garder du suspens, héhé !_

_Merci comme toujours à ma formidable bêta et à vous toutes !_

_Bis_

_mibbia_


	22. Révélation

Après avoir soulevé la lourde trappe en bois, Edward me fit signe de descendre. Sauf qu'il était impossible de discerner là où se trouvait le sol tant il faisait obscur en dessous. Je me penchai légèrement dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose au fond mais c'était vraiment trop sombre.

- « Vas y, saute .Ce n'est pas profond, à peine un mètre, tu ne risques rien. » Dit le vampire, comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit.

Je pris une bonne fois pour toute ma respiration et me lançai dans le vide. Mes pieds nus heurtèrent la roche au sol violemment et j'émis un petit cri de douleur. Une odeur écœurante de fer et de sel me parvint aux narines, je compris tout de suite que je m'étais coupée la plante du pied avec une stupide pierre par terre.

- « Nom de Dieu ... » marmonnai-je pour moi même quand je me rendis compte qu'une petite flaque de sang m'entourait déjà.

Ce n'était pas possible ! En plus d'être maladroite, il fallait que je me sois ouverte maintenant, en présence d'un être fantastique buveur de sang.

Une main glacée se posa alors sur la peau de mon épaule et je virevoltai vers l'arrière pour faire face au noir quasi complet. Un unique cierge était allumé dans la pénombre, mais il suffisait largement pour que je puisse apercevoir le rouge flamboyant dansé dans les pupilles du vampire.

Argh.

- « Tu t'es blessée … tu n'es vraiment pas très agile … montre moi ça, que je vérifie s'il n'y a rien de grave. » ronronna-t-il presque.

Dire que j'avais peur serait un euphémisme, j'étais terrorisée.

- « Non … ce-ce n'est p-pas grave.. » bégaillai-je tant j'étais paralysée par la panique qui prenait rapidement possession de moi.

- « Allez, n'ai pas peur mon ange ... » insistait son ténor, plus envoutant que jamais.

Prise dans le piège de sa voix, j'acquiesçai la tête et le laissais faire.

Je le sentis se baisser, poser la bougie sur ce qui semblait être des pavés, puis se pencher avant de finalement attraper mon pied blessé. Il le leva vers lui et je sentis son souffle glacé contre ma peau. J'avais la chair de poule mais n'osais pas bouger.

Soudainement, quelque chose d'aussi gelée que des glaçons entra en contact avec ma plaie sanguinolente et je ne pus m'empêcher de tirer sur ma jambe pour la récupérer. Sauf qu'Edward ne l'entendait pas cette oreille et raffermit sa prise autour de mon pied. Il serrait si fort que j'étais sûr d'avoir une marque plus tard … si je n'étais pas morte avant.

- « Lâchez moi, vous me faites mal ! » pleurnichai-je contre le vampire qui, même accroupi, m'arrivais presque au niveau de la poitrine.

Il ne bougea pas.

Je tirai à nouveau mais rien n'y fit, je dus donc me résigner à attendre et à espérer qu'il garde son self contrôle.

Quelque chose de chaud passa sur mes joues et je compris que je pleurais. Les larmes qui étincelaient comme d'étranges diamants allèrent perler sur les cheveux jais d'Edward avant de disparaître.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers la carrure courbée au sol du vampire et remarquai avec étonnement qu'il avait enlevé l'un de ses gants. Ses longs et fins doigts étaient comme du marbre blanc, froid et lisse sauf à certain endroit où la peau semblait comme brulée.

Je vis aussi qu'il n'examinait pas du tout ma plaie mais semblait... méditer devant mon pied. Ses paupières étaient closes et seul son masque, qui était de profil face à la bougie, était visible dans l'obscurité.

Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, je n'avais presque plus peur, car il n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de … gouter mon sang.

Le temps passa lentement.

Très lentement.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup et se releva avec empressement, me lâchant d'un geste brusque qui faillait me faire tomber à terre.

Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout.

- « C'est juste une éraflure mais comme tu as touché une veine, il y a eu beaucoup de sang. » lança-t-il d'une traite après avoir repris le cierge entre ses mains, recouvertes de cuir à nouveau.

Il m'attrapa le bras et me fit avancer sans ménagement.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout son si brusque changement d'humeur mais ne dit rien dans la crainte de me faire réprimander, ce qu'il aurait fait sans problème vu son caractère lunatique.

Je boitillai piteusement tandis qu'il avançait beaucoup trop vite pour moi, j'essayai au passage de découvrir où nous étions mais je ne vis encore une fois que le néant qui m'entourait de toute part, l'ombre trop massive et la cape du vampire m'empêchaient même de percevoir la bougie que ce dernier tenait pourtant près de lui.

Edward se retourna soudainement, la moitié de son visage impassible et vide de tout sentiment lorsqu'il me regarda.

- « Tu veux savoir où je t'emmène, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il durement.

Je ne répliquai pas, ne sachant pas s'il souhaitait vraiment une réponse.

- « On va dire que je prends ton silence pour un oui... Et bien vois tu, mon ange, je te ramène à la surface de la Terre. »

* * *

_Voilà , encore un chapitre bouclé :P_

_Euh..._

_merci à ma bêta (L) et à me lectrices ^^_

_à bientôt ;_

_bis ,_

_mibbia_


	23. Remonter à la surface

_- « On va dire que je prends ton silence pour un oui... Et bien vois tu, mon ange, je te ramène à la surface de la Terre. »_

_

* * *

_

Comment ? Avais bien entendue ?

- « Vous...vous... êtes sérieux ? » demandai-je précautionneusement, mes yeux cherchant son regard alors qu'il s'était retourné et qu'il nous emmenait d'un pas vif vers … la sortie.

Il ne me répondit pas durant quelques longues secondes, durant lesquelles j'hésitai à reformuler ma question, avant de répondre d'un ton plat et inexpressif : « Oui, je le suis toujours. »

- « Oh ! Je... euh... Ah ! » balbutiai-je tant j'étais à la fois surprise et heureuse par ses dires.

Angela, nous allons pouvoir nous échap…

- « Tu sembles vraiment ravie, mon ange, et j'en suis bien peiné. Cela te fait-il si plaisir de me quitter ? »reprit-il , coupant ainsi de mes pensées.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il était pourtant évident que ne n'appréciais pas, mais alors absolument pas, sa compagnie. Je détestais cet homme, comment pourrais-je vouloir passer d'avantage de temps avec ce fou ?

Je ne pipai mot. Avec un peu de chance, il n'espérait pas vraiment une réponse ?

- « Ma Foi, ton silence est éloquent. » marmonna-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

Puis il n'eut plus un bruit, plus un son échangé entre nous, mis à part le bruit de nos pas.

L'atmosphère était incroyablement lourde et mon pied toujours blessé était pour moi comme un douloureux fardeau que je trainais au sol.

Dieu, mais pourquoi ce couloir obscur était si froid et interminable ?

Alors que je commençai à croire que nous ne sortirions jamais du noir qui nous entouré partout, un cliquetis semblable au bruit d'un trousseau de clef me parvint aux oreilles. Nous nous stoppâmes d'un coup puis j'entendis le bruit d'une clef qui tournait dans une serrure.

Un petit filet de lumière apparu devant ce que j'identifiai comme la cape du vampire puis je fus violemment éblouie par l'éclairage de nombreuses bougies.

Une fois ma capacité à distinguer mon environnement revenue, je découvris avec étonnement ma chambre. Ma vraie chambre, celle dans laquelle j'avais presque toujours dormi.

Sans réfléchir, je courrai dans un dernier effort vers la porte qui menait à la pièce d'à côté, soit la chambre d'Angela.

Au moment précis où mes doigts effleurèrent la poignée en argent, deux puissants bras m'enveloppèrent au niveau de la poitrine et de la taille. Je me retrouvai soudainement plaquée au dur torse de mon tortionnaire. Ma respiration se stoppa instantanément et mes muscles se tendirent sous la peur.

_« Je vous en supplie Seigneur, faites qu'il me lâche rapidement »_ priai-je intérieurement.

Je sentis son visage frôler le haut de mon crâne puis son souffle glacé sur mon oreille me fit frissonner. J'étais totalement immobile.

- « Je veux bien admettre qu'il existe bien des adjectifs pour me décrire mais ''naïf '' ou ''stupide'' n'en font pas partie. J'espère donc pour toi et ton amie que vous n'allez rien tenter de faire pour vous échapper car je ne te laisserais jamais partir, précieuse enfant. Tu es à _moi_ » me souffla-t-il de sa voix suave et cruelle.

Il me délivra d'un mouvement brusque et je faillis tomber à la renverse. Lorsque je fus de nouveau en équilibre, je me retournai pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait disparu.

- « Je te laisse sept jours, Isabella ... » fit une dernière fois le ténor fantomatique.

Puis il y eu un silence, paisible cette fois.

J'expirai alors tout l'air que j'avais gardé dans mes poumons depuis qu'il m'avait attrapé et me rendis compte que j'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Je faillis m'écrouler au sol une nouvelle fois mais réussie à tenir courageusement sur mes chevilles flageolantes.

Il était partit.

Momentanément, certes mais …

Il était partit.

J'agis alors à toute allure, tirant violemment sur la poignée de la chambre et sautai vivement sur le lit de mon amie qui se réveilla immédiatement.

- « Bella ? » dit-elle de sa douce voix tremblotante et encore endormie.

Je bondis dans ses bras et pleurai à chaudes larmes contre le vêtement d'Angela. Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et son corps fut pris de sanglots tandis que nous laissions toutes deux nos peines éclatées dans la sombre nuit.

- « Tu m'as tant manqué Ang' ! » glapis-je au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

Au bout d'une heure environs, nous nous étions calmées et le sommeil était proche de nous emporter.

- « Ang' ? » questionnais-je, la voix enrouée.

- « Hum... »

- « Il a dit qu'il me laissait une semaine.. »

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du tissu qui me couvrait.

- « Et ensuite ? » demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- « Je ne sais pas … j'ai tellement peur Ang'... » murmurai-je en sentant les larmes revenir au coin de mes yeux.

- « Shh , on vas trouver une solution Bella... » fit mon amie tout en me serrant fort contre elle dans un mouvement protecteur.

Dans son ton, je savais qu'elle n'y croyait pas plus que moi. Je hochai toutefois la tête et me laissai gagner par la fatigue.

Et à l'instant même où je sombrai dans l'inconscience, un son, une voix mélodique retentis dans ma tête et me chanta de son ténor ensorcelant : « Tu es à moi ... »

* * *

_Voilà , encore un chapitre ^^_

_Bon heurm .. ouais ça vas pas super en ce moment donc ne vous étonnez pas si le rythme de publication ralentis ..._

_Donc... merci comme toujours à ma courageuse fourmi (L)_

_Et à mes lectrices aussi :]_

_A ... la prochaine._


	24. Une lettre

Je fus réveillée par un rayon de soleil. J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Angela, profondément endormie à côté de moi dans les soyeux draps de son lit.

J'avais l'esprit encore embrumé pourtant je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qui m'était arrivée dernièrement.

J'enlevai doucement les couvertures sur moi et me hissai en silence hors du lit. Le plancher était glacé mais je n'en avais que faire, j'avais trop besoin d'aller près de la fenêtre. Comme la lumière du jour m'avais manqué !

Je mis mes mains contre la vitre glacée et regardai curieusement le paysage. A en juger par la course du soleil et le peu de circulation en ville, il devait être très tôt le matin. Je fus étonnée d'apercevoir sur le toit des immeubles une fine couche de tapis blanc. De la neige à Paris et en plein mois de novembre, voilà qui n'était pas très commun. _(N/B : ha en tout cas, en ce moment, c'est bien le cas) (N/A : Exacte ^^)_

Mon regard vagabonda sur la ville endormie durant ce qui me sembla une éternité jusqu'à ce que la faible voix de mon amie m'interpelle.

- « Bella, tu es déjà levée ? »

Je me retournai vers elle et lui offris un sourire que je souhaitai doux et serein.

- « Oui, je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ? » lui demandai-je, regrettant d'avoir peut être fait trop de bruit.

- « Oh non... ne t'inquiète pas, Bells. » me rassura-t-elle avant de lever le bras au dessus de la couette pour me faire signe de m'approcher. « Viens, nous avons à parler à propos de … tu sais quoi. » chuchota-t-elle. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit tout en remarquant les regards méfiants et apeurés qu'elle jetait aux murs.

Une fois arrivée sur le matelas, je me réchauffai à côté d'elle tandis qu'elle me regardait fixement.

- « Tu sais que je déteste être curieuse ... mais là, je crois que tu comprendras parfaitement que je veuille savoir tout ce qu'il c'est passé. » commença-t-elle avec un empressement que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de me lancer dans mon récit.

- « Et bien, tu vois … » Un bruit sourd coupa court mon discourt.

Je me retournai vivement vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le son et découvrais avec effroi la porte de ma chambre qui c'était soudainement ouverte, si fortement que la poignée légèrement fissurée le plâtre de la cloison.

J'échangeai rapidement un regard incrédule avec Angela puis nous accourûmes en même temps vers ma chambre.

Une enveloppe en papier cartonné trônait sur le lit, une rose rouge posée à côté.

Mon amie resta au pas de la porte tandis que je prenais avec suspicion la note.

« Isabella »pouvait-on lire, l'écriture était noble et magnifique. Je tournai l'enveloppe et fixai quelques instants la forme qu'un tampon avait donné à la cire. Un crâne.

Instantanément, mes doigts tremblèrent et les fins poils de mon cou se hérissèrent quand je fus belle et bien certaine de l'identité de l'émetteur. Je mordis presque ma lèvre jusqu'au sang avant de finalement réussir à sortir la feuille épaisse.

« Très chère Ange,

Je te conseille _très_ fortement de ne rien raconter à ton amie.

A moins que tu ne souhaites sa mort … mais tu ne vas rien dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je te rappelle également qu'il est inutile de fuir et je t'interdis formellement d'enlever ton alliance. Si quelqu'un te demande d'où elle provient, dis juste le strict nécessaire : tu es fiancée à un homme.

Si jamais tu dévoilais autre chose, je le saurais immédiatement et tu le regretteras, crois moi.

Avec amour, ton futur époux.

Edward »

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, mon sang battait contre mes tympans.

- « Bella ? Que ce que ça dit ? » entendis-je vaguement.

- « J...eu...dois...pas... » bafouillai-je faiblement tandis qu'un puissant mal de tête prit possession de mon cerveau.

Ma vue devint flou à une vitesse affolante et je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi.

- « BELLA ! » cria-t-on au loin.

* * *

_Ouais ... chapitre court mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à écrire en ce moment ..._

_La suite ... quand je pourrais …_

_Merci à vos reviews, sachez que je les lis bien tous et que je réponds parfois par MP.  
Un grand merci à ma bêta imperatricelolo ^^_

_Voilà, c'est tout ..._

_.. Pour le moment_

_PS : je déteste Secret Story ;D_


	25. Visite médicale

- « … choc, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. » dit une lointaine voix masculine.

- « Bien, docteur. Que pensez vous que... » Angela, me semblai-il, répondit à la première personne tandis que j'ouvrais lentement les yeux.

A en juger par le plafond fissuré, je me trouvais dans ma chambre. Je penchai la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix et vis mon amie debout à côté d'un assez bel homme blond que je ne connaissais pas.

Ils n'avaient apparemment pas remarqué que je m'étais réveillée.

J'ouvris les lèvres pour parler mais seul un son rauque sortit de ma gorge sèche. Le bruit parvint tout de même à attirer l'attention sur moi.

- « Oh Bella ! » cria presque Angela alors que le ...docteur rangeait un attirail de médecine dans une petite mallette en cuir.

Mon amie se jeta presque sur moi. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent fermement contre elle et des spasmes faisaient trembler son corps. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mes vêtements, je compris alors qu'elle pleurait.

- « Bella … J'ai eu si peur … pourquoi la malchance s'abat-elle tant sur nous en ce moment ? » pleurnicha-t-elle sur mon épaule. Je mis ma main sur son bras et le frottais doucement.

Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, Angela s'écarta avec empressement de moi.

- « Que je suis bête ! Tu dois avoir soif et je t'empêche de bouger ... » elle se leva et partit chercher un verre d'eau dans la pièce voisine.

Le médecin s'approcha doucement vers moi, ses yeux bleus* étincelaient dans la lumière pâle du jour.

- « Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan. Je suis le Dr Cullen, votre amie m'a appelé ce matin lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie. » dit-il calmement .Je hochai faiblement la tête pendant qu'il se plaçait à côté du lit.

De près, je remarquai qu'il était assez beau bien qu'il possédait quelques rides et mèches blanches dans sa chevelure blonde platine, signe de son âge quelque peu avancé.

- « Étant donné que vos signes vitaux sont bons, j'aimerai vous poser quelques questions lorsque vous aurez bu, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr. » reprit-il de sa voix sereine.

Je fis un léger mouvement approbateur quand Angela réapparut au pas de la porte, une sorte de tisane à la main.

- « Je t'ai fait une infusion à la Camomille, on dit que cette plante à une vertu relaxante alors j'ai pensé que … tiens Bells. » expliqua-t-elle tout en s'avançant vers moi. Le Dr Cullen s'écarta et laissa sa place à Angela, qui s'empressa d'ailleurs de venir poser délicatement le haut de la tasse contre mes lèvres.

L'eau tiède coula dans ma gorge et cela me fit un bien fou. Je bus tout le liquide d'un coup tant j'avais soif.

Lorsque j'eus fini, la gorge réhydratée, je pus enfin prendre la parole.

- « Merci Ang'… docteur... »

- « Oui , Mademoiselle ? » répondit l'intéressé tandis que je me relevai du mieux que je pouvais contre le haut du petit lit en bois sombre.

- « Vous aviez des questions à me poser … je vous écoute. »

Je vis du coin de l'œil mon amie faire une sorte de grimace.

- « Et bien, je voulais vous demandez si vous vous rappeliez de la raison de votre évanouissement ? Il semblerait que vous ayez subit un choc, savez vous lequel ? » questionna le médecin.

Je cherchai quelques instants dans ma mémoire et tout me revint. Il était évident que je ne pouvais pas oublier... _tout ça_.

J'hésitai encore une dizaine de seconde pour trouver quoi lui dire …

- «Euh ... et bien j'avoue que … j'ai oublié » dis-je piteusement.

Le Dr Cullen hocha la tête, son visage prenant tout à coup une expression pensive.

- « Vous souvenez vous la récente mort de votre tutrice, Mme Gery ? » reprit-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

Je sentis les larmes me venir aux yeux à l'évocation de ma mère adoptive. Elle était morte pour notre survie, à Angela et moi... elle s'était sacrifiée pour que l'on puisse s'échapper. Je ne comptais absolument pas laisser Edward nous faire du mal, en honneur et en hommage à Mme Gery.

Pour en revenir à la question du Dr Cullen, je pense que l'on pu dire que le regard que je lui rendis fut éloquent.

- « D'accord, je suis désolé pour vous. Concernant votre évanouissement, je pense que vous avez eu un gros coup de fatigue dû aux fortes émotions que vous avez eu récemment. Votre amie m'a également dit que vous travaillez beaucoup... Vous devriez vous reposez quelques jours, Mademoiselle et vous irez beaucoup mieux. » me lança le médecin.

Il se leva et partit vers la porte, son sac à la main, tandis qu'Angela revenait près de moi. Au moment où il allait passer le pallier, il se retourna vers nous et prit une dernière fois la parole.

- « Encore toutes mes condoléances, Mesdemoiselles. Prenez soins de vous. »

Puis il disparut dans le corridor.

Je retournai mon attention vers mon amie et la trouvai debout à côté de moi. Elle me prit la main entre les siennes douces et chaudes.

- « Je... J'ai lu la lettre, Bella. » avoua-t-elle subitement. Ses yeux étaient terriblement tristes.

- « Ang.. »

- « Bella, ne me dis rien, je … comprends. » me coupa-t-elle.

Je me sentis perdue, qu'y avait-il à comprendre dans l'esprit tordu de ce fou ?

- « Que-ce-que tu entends par là ? » questionnais-je.

- « Il...il a gagné. » murmura sombrement mon amie.

* * *

_Huu... ouais voilà._

_Je ralentis vraiment le rythme de publication , désolée :(_

_merci à vous quand même pour votre soutien _

_et à ma super bêta pour son super boulot :)_


End file.
